Spam From Sayian Krys
by Krys Imeteri-Greenleaf
Summary: Here is a basic waste of web space because I was bored, so don't flame, I think it's funny
1. Truth or Dare!

This is going to be just basic humor from Sayainkrys though it holds no point what so ever and I'm just bored.  
  
*Yami* You can say that again, but don't, it's too long to repeat.  
  
*Sayain Krys* What? that everyone is bored?  
  
*Yami* Yep.  
  
*Sayain Krys* Yeah, just that one little word can say so much  
  
*Yami* Stop it, Your scaring Yugi  
  
*Yugi* No she's not  
  
*Vegeta* Yeah but your hair is scaring me.  
  
*Sayain Krys* and like yours isn't  
  
*points to the flame-haired bishie*  
  
*Vegeta scowls and crosses his arms in his trademark fashion*  
  
*Goku & Vash together* I'm hungry!  
  
*Goku* Wow, Great minds really do think alike  
  
*Vash* I can vouch for that  
  
*Vegeta mumbles something nasty under his breath about how great Goku's mind is*  
  
*Seto* Just as long as the chiwawa doesn't come along saying the same thing  
  
*Joey* Hey, does anyone know where the food is around here?  
  
*Seto* I stand corrected -_-;  
  
*Vegeta* Don't worry man, I have the exact same problem  
  
*Duo* Is there any food around here!?  
  
*Heero* -_-;  
  
*Seto* Join the club. Free for reservations  
  
*Heero* Thanks, I think I need that  
  
*Wolfwood* Any more room?  
  
*Vegeta* Which one you with?  
  
*Wolfwood* The blonde one with the cheap sunglasses and red coat  
  
*Vegeta* Come on over man.  
  
*Sayain Krys* Wow....I didn't know those guys could get along so fast  
  
*Bakura* It's because of a common cause.  
  
*Sayain Krys* Really?  
  
*Ryou* Yes, anyone can get together for a good cause.  
  
*Sayain Krys* hmmm....interesting. Where were you two anyway?  
  
*Ryou starts to blush brightly while Bakura is smirking evily*  
  
*Sayain Krys* ookkaayyy....I seriously doubt I want to know  
  
*Bakura* I'm sure you don't  
  
*Sayain Krys* -_-;  
  
*Goku* Where is the food around here? Or are we going to start a riot?  
  
*Vash, Duo, Joey* RIOT!  
  
*Sayain Krys* Huh? Why would you want to start a riot?  
  
*Duo* There's no food and we want it now!  
  
*Goku, Vash, & Joey* Yeah!  
  
*Sayain Krys* O.O; Don't worry, there's food over that way *Points to the said direction*  
  
*Goku, Vash, Duo, & Joey ran, flew, which ever you prefer, towards that direction*  
  
*Sayain Krys* Anymore room over there?  
  
*Vegeta* ehh... pull up a chair  
  
*Sayain Krys* Do you think this is going to turn into one of those talk shows where people talk about their problems with the world?  
  
*Vegeta, Heero, Wolfwood, Seto, S.K.* Naw!  
  
*Wufei* What the heck is going on here? And why are you weaklings sitting with a woman?  
  
*Sayain Krys* Sorry Wuffie, I'm too comfortable to move. And who should you be calling a weakling? All these guys can kick some major ass if they wanted to. Except Yugi and Ryou.  
  
*Yugi & Ryou* What!? We can kick butt!  
  
*Sayain Krys* Sorry guys but both of your yamis are the ones who can seriously kick butt  
  
*Ryou* But what about Malik? He's a hikira too.  
  
*Sayain Krys* But he has a motorcycle and that can do some damage and the Mullenium Rod can turn into a big dagger at will  
  
*Yugi* But what about when I faced Bandit Keith by myself with out Yami?  
  
*Sayain Krys* That battle was undecided and you almost got killed in that fire if it wasn't for Joey & Tristan  
  
*Yugi* But I had to save Yami! He's my......*Whispers* koi  
  
*Yami* And I'd like to keep it that way, Right Yugi-chan?  
  
*Wufei* Oh this is so sickening!  
  
*Heero* You should be the one to talk Wufei, Your the one who makes out with his gundam!  
  
*Wufei, Vegeta, Sayain Krys, Seto, Wolfwood, Ryou, Bakura, Yami, Yugi* O.O  
  
*Wufei* How did you know!?  
  
*Heero* I'm the only one in the group, besides you, that doesn't talk to anyone, so I hear things.  
  
*Wufei* But it's not fair! You've got Maxwell and Trowa has Quarte, but who does Poor Wufei have!? No one! So where does he turn to when his feelings are hurt when his supposed 'friends' are making out with each other? The only one that understands him which happens to be his gundam!  
  
*Sayain Krys* Okay Wufei, You can calm down now, no one is making fun of your gundam or you or you two together. I'm sure these guys all have deep dark secrets that they don't want to tell Kami and everyone around them. Unless......*Evil sayain grin*  
  
*Vegeta* uh oh...I know that look, she going to torture us  
  
*Seto* I thought you have to have a liscence to torture people  
  
*Guys look relieved*  
  
*Sayain Krys* Don't worry, I just got it yesterday! Passed with flying colors *Shows guys the offical licsence to torture*  
  
*Vegeta takes the liscence to try and burn it with his ki, But fails miserably. Then tries to bend it with his bare hands, but still no success. then tries to bite it, but that doesn't work either*  
  
*Sayain Krys* Sorry Veggie-chan, but it's Sayain proof. Even if you go the highest level of Super sayain it still will stay as good as new.  
  
*Vegeta* Damnit!  
  
*Sayain Krys* So let's torture! With Truth or Dare! Hey, lets get the others in here too. *Snaps fingers together and somehow brings Goku, Vash, Joey, Duo, Trowa, Quarte, M-Trunks, Malik, and Yami Malik*  
  
*Sayain Krys(In a cheesy announcer voice)*Lets's play the game "Truth or Dare!" The game is meant to be a spectator sport but not to those participating. ^_^  
  
*All the guys* -_-;  
  
*Sayain Krys* Lets's go ing alphabetical order, starting with.....Bakura!  
  
*Bakura* -_-;  
  
*Sayain Krys* Okay Bakura, Truth or Dare?  
  
*Bakura* Dare!  
  
*Sayain Krys* Okay Yami Bakura, your dare is to put on a pink frilly-fluffy dress and ballet slippers and a pink bow in your hair and dance ballet for us!  
  
*Ryou* ohhh... . he hates that!  
  
*Bakura scowls a look to kill and went to go change into a pink frilly- fluffy dress and ballet slippers. Then added the pink bow and returned to the group. And started ballet dancing*  
  
*Everyone started giggling then laughing*  
  
*Sayain Krys*Okay next item up for bids is.......Duo!  
  
*Duo* Bring it on! I can take anything! I choose Dare!  
  
*Sayain Krys* Okay...but if you interrupt me again it might become a double dare, no matter what you chose beforehand!  
  
*Duo starts getting scared.*  
  
*Sayain Krys* Duo Maxwell, I dare you to cut off your braid and wave it around for the rest of us to see!  
  
*All the gundam guys* O.O But that's his pride and joy!  
  
*Sayain Krys* But you can refuse a dare in exchange to kiss your lover in front of every one.  
  
*Duo gets desperate and turns around and kisses Heero full on the lips*  
  
*Heero* O.O  
  
*Sayain Krys* Then everyone else gets to call you a coward for the rest of your life for not doing the impossible.  
  
*Duo* -_-,  
  
*Sayain Krys* Oh well next is........Goku!  
  
*Goku* ^_^  
  
*Sayain Krys* All right Goku.....Truth or Dare?  
  
*Goku* Well Krys I'll choose Truth  
  
*Sayain Krys* Okay Son Goku, tell us the truth about......how you got out of Namek when it exploded.  
  
*Goku* Oh no.....not that....but......I...I....I have a twin brother.  
  
*Sayain Krys* But we already knew that Goku. Did his name happen to be Turles by any chance?  
  
*Goku* No that's my other twin. I'm part of Triplets, along with Turles. The one on Namek was named Gotu and the only way you could tell us apart is that he has blond hair which looks like when I go super sayain, so I escaped to planet Yadarat earlier and got the clothes and turned super sayain there and learned instant transmission. Our third triplet died on Namek when it exploded.  
  
*Everyone had tears in their eyes*  
  
*Sayain Krys, sobbing* Th-that' the saddest story I've hear-ered! But the show must go on! Our next contestant is........Heero!  
  
*Heero* My time has come.  
  
*Sayain Krys* Okay Heero Truth or Dare?  
  
*Heero* Dare.  
  
*Sayain Krys* Heero Yuy, I dare you to strip butt naked and run through the street yelling "Nudity forever! Reveal yourself to others!"  
  
*Heero goes into that special room to change in and took of all of his clothes then ran outside screaming the above phrase over and over again*  
  
*Sayain Krys* Now that's enertainment!. Okay our next victim is......Joey!  
  
*Joey* Bring it! Truth!  
  
*Sayain Krys* Your really pumped about this. Okay. Joesph Wheeler tell us the truth.....Who do you like better?...Mai Valentine?....or Seto Kaiba?  
  
*Everyone else* Oooohhhhhh..........  
  
*Joey* ............. tough choice............but I think I will choose.......................Seto Kaiba!  
  
*Everyone else gasps*  
  
*Joey goes over to hug his lover*  
  
*Everyone* Awwwwww........Kawaii ^_^  
  
*Sayain Krys* That is so Kawaii! But we need to continue. Our next contestant is..............M-Trunks! Hey Trunks!  
  
*M-Trunks blushes*  
  
*Sayain Krys* Okay M-Trunks, Truth or Dare?  
  
*M-Trunks* Truth.  
  
*Sayain Krys* Okay. Trunks Vegeta-Briefs, tell us the truth about.........your relationship with Vegeta in the Room of Spirit & Time  
  
*M-Trunks* Well....I would say at the beginning it was practically like cats and dogs, but as we got to know each other better, it wasn't so bad.  
  
*Sayain Krys starts muttering about boring boyfriends* Next is..........Malik!  
  
*Malik* ......  
  
*Sayain Krys* okay Malik....Truth or Dare?  
  
*Malik* Truth  
  
*Sayain Krys* Okay....Malik Ishtar....Tell us the truth about.......your yami!  
  
*Yami Malik* Oh no you don't!  
  
*Malik had already had the right idea and as soon as his yami came close to him, he kissed him full on the lips*  
  
*Yami Malik* O.O  
  
*Sayain Krys* aww...nuts....Next is..........Quarte!  
  
*Quarte* I'll do my best.  
  
*Sayain Krys* okay Quarte, Truth or Dare?  
  
*Quarte* well.......I guess I'll be brave and go with Dare.  
  
*Sayain Krys* Quarte Rebabo Winner..I dare you to...........kiss Trowa!  
  
*Everyone* What!? How come he gets an easy one!  
  
*Sayain Krys* Don't worry...It's not as easy as you think...just look!  
  
*Quarte looks over at Trowa scared to kiss him, telling himself he should have chosen truth, even though he would have to kiss Trowa eventually, so he goes over there slowly and lightly kisses him on the lips*  
  
*Trowa blushes lightly at the sweet little kiss*  
  
*Everyone* You said it was going to be hard!  
  
*Sayain Krys* I guess I was wrong ^o^; Next victim is..........Ryou!  
  
*Ryou* I hope I live.  
  
*Sayain Krys* Okay Ryou....Truth or Dare?  
  
*Ryou* hmm......Truth.  
  
*Sayain Krys* okay.......Ryou Bakura....tell us the truth about.......why you never dyed your hair!  
  
*Ryou* I've tried...truly I have! but I've learned one thing about those experiences  
  
*Sayain Krys* And that is.......  
  
*Ryou* Water is not my friend or hair dye is not my sweaters best friend either. I tried dying it brown, but it rained that day and ran out the color. Next day I tried dying it red, then some kids got water guns and shot them at my head. The day after that, I tried to dye it blonde, then I tripped into a small pond and ruined it again. Finally, I decided to dye it black, then, some birds got some idea to poop on my head and I had to wash my hair and the dye ran out again so I will never look at hair dye the same way again.  
  
*Sayain Krys* Poor Ryou! Anyway our next contestant is..........Seto!  
  
*Seto*............  
  
*Sayain Krys* Okay... Seto....Truth or Dare?  
  
*Seto* Dare.  
  
*Sayain Krys*Okay, Seto Kaiba..I dare you to......quit your job!  
  
*Seto* O.O Wha?!  
  
*Sayain Krys* Dude....your like 17 and your a corprate exectutive. You need to get a better life and enjoy it while it lasts  
  
*Seto thinks about for a moment then turns around and kisses Joey*  
  
*Sayain Krys* Now there's something you don't see every day anyway. Next contestant is.........Trowa!  
  
*Trowa*...............  
  
*Sayain Krys* Okay Trowa....Truth or Dare?  
  
*Trowa*......dare.  
  
*Sayain Krys* Okay....Trowa Barton.....I dare you to.....read the Hero's Offical Rule Book of Do-Gooding.......ALOUD!  
  
*Everyone* Oooooo............  
  
*Trowa gets the book and starts reading the book...aloud* This rule book is dedicated to heroes/heroines everywhere to abide by these rules when acting upon justice of others. Rule #1 All super heroes all come from either three catergoies. They either have a mutation, alien hertiage, or just damn flithy rich.  
  
*Goku* Dang I didn't know that.  
  
*Vegeta* It's so obvious Kakarott...try to think about a super hero that isn't from one of those 3 catergories  
  
*Goku thinking* hmmm.....Superman!  
  
*Vegeta* He's an alien Kakarott. His real name is Kalleal. He comes from the Planet Krypton  
  
*Goku* Really? I thought his name was Clark Kent.  
  
*Vegeta* That's his earth name Kaka-baka! Just like yours!  
  
*Goku* oohhh.....cool!  
  
*Vegeta clenches his teeth so that he doesn't make any profanity remarks*  
  
*Sayain Krys* I feel for you Vegeta. Next up is..........Vash!  
  
*Vash* ^_^  
  
*Sayain Krys* okay Vash........Truth or Dare?  
  
*Vash* uummm.....Truth!  
  
*Sayain Krys*Okay...Vash the Stampede...tell us the truth......have you killed anyone on purpose?  
  
*Vash* Well, on accident I killed Legato........but later on after the series.............I....I...I killed my brother Knives!*he bursts out into tears*  
  
*Sayain Krys* Vash? are you alright?  
  
*Vash starts crying* I..I...I didn't mean to. I took care of him after what happened, he'd change his ways........b-but I-I was wrong. I-I left him a- alone and w-when I-I c-came back......I saw three ch-children. Two boys and a girl....hanging by meat hooks. The little boys were dead....but the girl was still alive. I saw Knives, ready to finish off the girl.....but I can't stand to see a child being murdered like that.......so I found my gun and........and.........and.........*he trails off*  
  
*Sayain Krys* Vash......I'm so so sorry.....if I had know I wouldn't have...  
  
*Vash* Don't......I needed to get that off my chest anyway. Arigato, Sayain Krys-kun  
  
*Sayain Krys* uhh.......your welcome Vash.........next will be.....Vegeta!  
  
*Vegeta*oh no........  
  
*Sayain Krys* Okay oh great sayain prince.....Truth or Dare?  
  
*Vegeta* Do you really have to ask woman?  
  
*Sayain Krys* Don't call me that.....that's an automatic double dare!  
  
*Vegeta* Now just a minute, wo-  
  
*Sayain Krys* You want to go for triple?  
  
*Vegeta kept his mouth shut*  
  
*Sayain Krys* Okay Vegeta, since you got a double dare, your first dare is to kiss all the guys in the room and tell us which one is the best kisser!  
  
*Vegeta scowled and started kissing all the guys. When he was done he wiped off his mouth*  
  
*Sayain Krys* So which one is the best kisser Veggie-chan?  
  
*Vegeta* It was a tough desicion...but I would definatly say Yami. What's the second part of this torment?  
  
*Sayain Krys* Oooo...good word. But the second dare is......You have to say Goku's Earth name. Prince Vegeta, I want you to say Goku.  
  
*Everyone* Ooooo......  
  
*Vegeta struggles because he hates Goku's name, so he kisses him instead*  
  
*Everyone gasps* Is Vegeta really going to take it being called a coward?  
  
*Sayain Krys* I guess we'll find out later. Next victim is..........Wolfwood!  
  
*Wolfwood* May God be with me  
  
*Sayain Krys* Okay Wolfwood....Truth or Dare?  
  
*Wolfwood*.......Dare!  
  
*Sayain Krys* Okay.....Nicholas D. Wolfwood.......I dare you to........pray to the devil!  
  
*Vash* Whoa....and he's a priest too!  
  
*Wolfwood decides against praying to the devil and goes over and kisses Vash*  
  
*Vash* O.O  
  
*Sayain Krys* Interesting.......next up is........Wufei!  
  
*Wufei* Finally!  
  
*Sayain Krys* What your name starts with 'w'. We could have started with the end of the list  
  
*Everyone who has a name beyond Wufei's* NO!  
  
*Sayain Krys* Okay.....Truth or Dare Wufei?  
  
*Wufei* Dare!  
  
*Sayain Krys* Okay....Wufei Chang.....I dare you to go into the girls' bathroom!  
  
*All the guys gasp* oh no..not that......the place where no man has gone before!  
  
*Sayain Krys* I can see why....-_-;  
  
*Wufei striddes over the Girls room and walks inside, then comes back out screaming like a little girl*  
  
*Sayain Krys* Now that's funny!.......Okay next item up for grabs is................Yami!  
  
*Yami* I know I'm going to regret this.  
  
*Sayain Krys* Okay bro!...Truth or Dare?  
  
*Yami*..........Dare!  
  
*Sayain Krys* okay..Pharoh Yami and my dear sweet brother........your dare is.........to eat mayo!  
  
*Yami* oohhh dear Ra.....why did it have to be mayo?  
  
*Goku* What does he have against mayo?  
  
*Yugi* It's a long story that didn't end pretty. Trust me..I was there.  
  
*Yami detests mayo so he kissed Yugi instead*  
  
*Yugi* O.O *then* ^_^  
  
*Sayain Krys* Well he was named the best kisser by Vegeta. nywayz....our next victim is......Yami Malik!  
  
*Yami Malik* I will anything take anything thrown at me  
  
*Vegeta throws a tomato at his head and it hits him square in the head*  
  
*Sayain Krys* Very funny Vegeta......Truth or Dare?  
  
*Yami Malik* Dare me away sayain...  
  
*Sayain Krys* Well that's the most creative one we've had so far.......Yami Malik....I dare you to.....be nice to everyone!  
  
*Yami Malik starts going around, scowling and saying nice things to everyone...including me ^_^*  
  
*Sayain Krys* okay...the last, but also the least......Yugi!  
  
*Yugi* I'm not short, I'm just height challanged  
  
*Sayain Krys* Don't worry, I feel your pain......Truth or Dare?  
  
*Yugi*....Truth  
  
*Sayain Krys* okay....Yugi Motou.....tell us the truth about......what happened to Yami as to why he hates Mayo?  
  
*Yugi* That is a bad memory. Well, one night...I told Yami about bubble gum for the first time. And he really liked it. So much in fact that he forgot to take it out before he went to bed. You know what happens when you fall asleep with gum in your mouth, and Yami was no exception. He woke up the next day with the pillow stuck to his hair.  
  
*Sayain Krys* That must have been some gum...  
  
*Yugi* It was. I tried to help Yami out by pulling the pillow off of his head, but that only made it worse and it hurt Yami for having his hair pulled. We asked Grandpa for help and at first he suggested peanut butter, but that also made it worse than before, along with ruining the pillow. We tried freezing it, but that just gave Yami a head cold. Finally....we tried.....mayo. We put it in his hair try and get it out for the final time before we decided to cut it out. And Yami hates having his hair cut. The mayo got out the gum in the end....but not with out a fight first. And that was the longest 3 hours of mine and Yami's life.  
  
*Sayain Krys* Maybe you two should write a book 'The Lives of Yugi Motou and His Yami'  
  
*Sayain Krys* I think that is enough for today...so later dayz! 


	2. Happy crack and Yamis do not mix!

Here is some more spam from Sayain Krys  
  
*Vegeta* Can't you leave us alone woman? We've barely had time to recover from the last time.*Starts brushing his teeth and using mouth wash too, at the same time.*  
  
*Sayain Krys* Nope. It's like a career that I love to work at. ^_^  
  
*Vegeta* Well you should. Bakura, Vash, Ryou, Quarte, Heero, Wufei, and as well as myself need counseling from the last chapter.  
  
*Sayain Krys* Oh, Excuse me for not being conserned about your mental health Veggie-chan  
  
*Vegeta* We've discussed this. Don't call me 'Veggie-chan'  
  
*Sayain Krys* Okay........V-man  
  
*Vegeta growls* Either call me Vegeta-no-ouji, or Vegeta-sama. Got it!?  
  
*Sayain Krys* Okay..okay....I got your point......*whispers* vegeta-no-onna  
  
*Vegeta* Your hopeless.....Just like Kakarott  
  
*Sayain Krys* Hey, I'm not hopeless like Goku! Goku is already beyond help from anything.  
  
*Yuki* Just like a certain pink-haired bishie I know*coughcoughshuichicoughcough*  
  
*Sayain Krys* Hey, that's right! We got two new friends, Yuki & Shuichi!  
  
*Shuichi* ^_^ Hi everyone!  
  
*Yuki* -_-;  
  
*Quarte* Nice to meet both of you. I'm Quarte. And the guys behind me are Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Vash, Wolfwood, Heero, Duo, Trowa, Wufei, Malik, Yami Malik, M-Trunks, his dad Vegeta, Goku, Joey, & Seto.  
  
*Shuichi* Nice to meet you too Quarte! And everyone else ^_^  
  
*Quarte* Same here.  
  
*Trowa* Bet ya the next thing he does is invite him to tea.  
  
*Goku* Your on!  
  
*Quarte* Would you like some coffee?  
  
*Trowa* Nani!? I thought you only drank tea!? It's your most favorite thing in the world besides your violin.  
  
*Quarte* I've got to have some varity in my life! Besides, we're all out of tea.  
  
*Everyone who knows Quarte falls over anime style*  
  
*Quarte looks cutely confused*  
  
*Goku* Maybe I should get a job getting bets. I could become a millionaire  
  
*A mental pucture of Goku rolling around in money comes to mind.*  
  
*Everyone* -_-;;  
  
*Goku* Okay, Trowa pay up!  
  
*Trowa* oh..geez.....*Hands him 20 bucks*//_-;  
  
*Goku* nee..chump..*takes the 20*  
  
*Trowa* There goes my lunch money for the week.  
  
*Sayain Krys* Aww...don't worry Trowa. Use mine...I got a free membership so you can have my extra money  
  
*Trowa looks very thankful and takes the money*  
  
*Sayain Krys* So what are we going to do? *Looks over to Vegeta*  
  
*Vegeta* I don't know*looks to Yami* What do you want to do Yami?  
  
*Yami* I don't know *Looks to Yugi* What do you want to do, hikira?  
  
*Yugi* I don't know*Looks to Ryou* What do you want to do Ryou?  
  
*Ryou* I don't know *Looks to Bakura* What do you want to do my yami?  
  
*Bakura* Can we please stop the the 'I don't know? What do you want to do' thing? It gets boring after a while  
  
*Duo* So what do you want to do?  
  
*Bakura* I don't know, What do you want to do?  
  
*Duo* Well, I know what I want to do.  
  
*Everyone* What?  
  
*Duo* Get Wufei a girlfriend!  
  
*Wufei* NANI!?  
  
*Sayain Krys* Hey....Not a bad idea there Duo. You might have somthing there.  
  
*Duo* I knew it was my time to shine at least one time or another. *Shows his million dollar smile* *fangirls faint at the sight of it*  
  
*Sayain Krys* Where the hell did they come from?! I thought I could control who ever came in here!  
  
*Vegeta* Looks like your losing your touch, onna.  
  
*Sayain Krys* Don't call me an onna, Onna!  
  
*Fangirl #1* What a hunkie bishie ^_^*Starts drooling over Vegeta*  
  
*Sayain Krys* Hey hey....Don't drool on the floor, I just had it cleaned from the last chapter  
  
*Fangirl #1* Who are you to say who I drool over, bitch?  
  
*Sayain Krys* It's my domain and I'll say who drools over what here. And don't call me a bitch you yamimane!  
  
*Fangirl #1* Ooo...Your using Japanese against me....You are far more superiour than I. oh great English major*Mock bows to me while the others are laughing hard*  
  
*Sayain Krys starts getting mad* Would you kindly shut up and leave how you got here!?  
  
*Fangirl #1* What if I don't want to and kiss all the bishionin I want! *Goes over to M-Trunks and kisses him full on the lips*  
  
*Sayain Krys is really pissed* Get away from my man right now before I rip you limb from limb and feed them to everyone here!!  
  
*Fangirl #1 kisses Trunks again, and tries to french him*  
  
*Sayain Krys is even more pissed(if possible) and then prepares a huge ki blast* You will pay for your impudence! Solar Strike!*Ki blast blasts girl into an oblivion* Any other takers?  
  
*Other Fangirls run away screaming freak*  
  
*M-Trunks* Yeack....What a nasty flavor! Tousan, do you still have some of that toothpaste & mouthwash left?  
  
*Vegeta* Here, have the rest, your gonna need it.  
  
*M-Trunks* Arigato, tousan.*Starts brushing & using mouthwash at the same time*  
  
*Duo* I thought we were going to do my idea?  
  
*Sayain Krys* Don't worry Duo, We'll do your idea.  
  
*Wufei* Oh no we won't!  
  
*Sayain Krys* We have to...it's a unanimous vote, so naturally you have to go along with it.  
  
*Wufei* kuso!  
  
*Sayain Krys* Hey...I thought you spoke Chinese, not Japanese.  
  
*Wufei* What's the difference?  
  
*Sayain Krys*hmm...good point. Anyway....you should get a girlfriend...or a boyfriend...or whatever!  
  
*Wufei* Why?  
  
*Sayain Krys* No one should stay single forever. You've got to live your life.  
  
*Wufei* What if I was butt ugly and had the worst additude ever, would I still stay single?  
  
*Sayain Krys* Well you've got the bad additude down pretty well. But your not butt ugly. It's not in the bishie description. And people love the bad additude thing. Do you honestly think that people would go for a goody- goody two shoes who does everything everyone tells them to? I don't think so.  
  
*Wufei* But what about the hikiras, Shuichi, Kakarott, Quarte, and Vash? They're goody-goodys and people still like them.  
  
*Vegeta* Finally, someone one has the right idea  
  
*Sayain Krys* They're just too adorible to hate ^_^  
  
*Mentioned people* ^-^  
  
*Wufei* I should have seen that coming  
  
*Sayain Krys* Well, if you had seen it coming, then you should have avoided it, right?  
  
*Wufei* -.-; ............  
  
*Sayain Krys* Annoying Wufei is fun ^_^  
  
*Wufei* But does the person getting annoyed think it's 'fun'?  
  
*Sayain Krys starts to think* Hmmmm......no, but the spectators sure get a kick out of it!  
  
*Wufei* 9_9;  
  
*Sayain Krys* ^_^  
  
*Yami starts wandering around, looking bored, along with the other yamis*  
  
*Yami* I wonder if Krys has anything to drink around here?  
  
*The yamis soon find a mini fridge filled cokes of all kinds and a box of pocky and chocolate ice cream*  
  
*There is also a note on the fridge. It say:  
  
"Do not drink the contents of this frigde if you are a yami or some evil/cool person. Do eat the pocky or the ice cream either because you will be in for a major butt-kickin' session with the owner of this mini fridge. Ask permission from your hikira or the owner for the inside contents." -Arigato S.K *Bakura* Well, let's dig in!  
  
*Yami* Hold it, Tomb Robber. Didn't you read the note?  
  
*Bakura* Uhh.....Can't read that language. *starts going for the pocky*  
  
*Yami Malik starts going for the chocolate ice cream*  
  
*Yami gives up and takes a can of Mountain Dew. He then suddenly feels this strange feeling inside of him. It wasn't a bad feeling, he rather much liked it. In fact, He was overly happy for some reason and didn't have a care in the world. The other yamis were having the same feeling and soon found themselves bouncing off the wall(literally)*  
  
*Vegeta ducked just in time to see Bakura fly past him, grinning like an idiot* What the hell has gotten into him?* He ducked again to see Yami & Yami Malik fly past him in the same matter*  
  
*Yugi* Yami!? What happen to you?  
  
*Yami* I'm not sure hikira, but this is the greatest feeling I've ever had, other than with you.  
  
*Sayain Krys* Oh, no! They must have found my secret stash! I had tons of sugar stuff in that fridge! I was saving it for an emergany  
  
*Wufei* You mean their on sugar high!? *Ducks because Yami Malik almost hit him*  
  
*Sayain Krys* That's exactly what I'm saying *Ducks because Yami almost hit her*  
  
*Yami Malik* WWEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! ^o^  
  
*Malik* I'm going to take all the sugar out of my house in case this might happen again. *Malik gets tackled by his yami*  
  
*Yami Malik* Oh no, Please don't Hikira, Don't you love me anymore?  
  
*Malik* Yes, I still love you Yami, but not while your like this  
  
*Yami Malik* Oh, your no fun hikira. I'm going to play with the other yamis *Flys off*  
  
*Sayain Krys* Well, at least they haven't found the happy crack.  
  
*Duo* Hey, what's this? *trys some and is more happier than usual*  
  
*Goku & Vash try some too and their flying too, though Goku can fly on his own but....You get the idea*  
  
*Goku, Duo, Vash and the yamis* YAY =D  
  
*Everyone else* Oh dear God no.  
  
*Duo* Hey, you guys want some of this stuff too? It tastes great! *Hands some to the unsuspecting yamis*  
  
*Sayain krys* DUO! NO, DON'T GIVE THEM THE.......  
  
*Too late* Happy crack  
  
*The yami have a grin on their face that it was too embarrasing to watch. They started bouncing off the walls more than ever, grinning and laughing evilly*  
  
*Yami Malik goes to Shuichi and Quarte* Hey baby ^_~  
  
*Shuichi & Quarte run to their lovers for protection from the sugar high yami, but Quarte wasn't fast enough*  
  
*Quarte* Trowa! Trowa! Help!  
  
*Trowa* Hold on! *Using his height as an advantage, he grabs Quatre's pants and trys to get him away from the yami* Let go of my koi, you evil yami!  
  
*Bakura decides to help his evil friend and starts pulling on Trowa*  
  
*Trowa* Your lucky I've lived in the circus most of my life. *Starts swing his legs like an acrobat, knocks the yami off of him and swings on top of Yami Malik. He grabs Quarte and swings down back on solid ground*  
  
*Bakura* Alright Circus Boy, If your so talented, beat this! *He throws energy balls at him.*  
  
*Trowa pushes Quarte out of the way and starts dodging energy balls*  
  
*Quarte* Trowa!  
  
*Heero holds him back in fear he might get hit by a stray ball* No, stay away, Trowa's probably gotten used to this by now, He won't get hurt *Heero pulls Quarte away from the balls*  
  
*Wufei* Is there a way to to get them off the the sugar high? *Dodged a stray energy ball*  
  
*Sayain Krys* No, the only way is to wait until it wears off  
  
*Vegeta* How long until that happens?  
  
*Sayain Krys* Well, the first stuff would have lasted for an hour or two. But combined with happy crack......it will last from a day to two weeks  
  
*Everyone else* TWO WEEKS!?  
  
*Sayain Krys* Hey, I'm not certain here. I haven't used the happy crack in a long while. Don't blame me! I don't know. But we have to calm them down with something. Cause I'm not sure how long Trowa can last against Bakura  
  
*Ryou* But how? My Yami has a knack for going for quite a long time  
  
*Wolfwood* And what about the others? *He said, pointing to Vash, Goku, and Duo*  
  
*Sayain Krys* Their not yamis so they should wear off in an hour or so. But if we get the others on the ground, maybe we can do something.  
  
*Yugi* But the only ones that can fly are you and Vegeta  
  
*Heero* Unless I use my gundam  
  
*Ryou* But aren't they kind of big?  
  
*Heero* Don't worry, Mine will fit *He runs off to get his gundam*  
  
*Sayain Krys* Okay, Malik, we can use your motorcycle to tie them up in a snap with me and Vegeta. Wolfwood, you, Shuichi and Yuki keep the others occupied while we do this. Yugi & Ryou, I'm sorry, but were going to have to use you two as bait, along with Quarte. Wufei, you go get your gundam too, along with Heero.  
  
*Wufei runs off to get his gundam too*  
  
*Malik goes to get his bike*  
  
*Yugi, Ryou and Quarte look nervous about their part*  
  
*Vegeta & Sayain Krys have rope to tie up the yamis*  
  
*Heero & Wufei have their gundams ready and waiting*  
  
*Yugi calls out in a sugar sweet tone* Yami? Can you come down here for a second? I need to speak with you.  
  
*Ryou, with the same tone* Can you come down too, My Yami?  
  
*Yami Malik comes down anyway to go after Quarte without a second thought, along with the other yamis*  
  
*Heero & Wufei grab onto the yamis and hold them still enough for Vegeta, Sayain Krys and Malik to get the rope tied them still*  
  
*Vash* Hey, they're trying to tie up our friends  
  
*Vash, Goku and Duo start to go to help but....*  
  
*Shuichi* FREE DOUGHNUTS! FRESH OFF THE TRUCK!  
  
*They turn around instantly and go for the free doughnuts that Yuki, Shuichi and Wolfwood were giving out*  
  
*Vegeta, Sayain Krys, and Malik had finished tying up the yamis and the gundams set them gently on the ground, then they somhow disappeared and all that was left was Heero and Wufei*  
  
*Heero* Glad that's over with  
  
*Sayain Krys* You said it Heero *looks over to the enraged yamis*  
  
*Yami Malik & Bakura* You tricked us! How dare you! You will suffer greatly for this harsh treatment!  
  
*Yami was just sulking and being very quiet for being on sugar high*  
  
*Yugi sensed his yami's distress* Yami, why are you look so sad?  
  
*Yami* I was Pharoh 5 Sennen ago, I was #1 at duelist kingdom, and now look at what I've been reduced to? A spirit inside a puzzle shaped like an upside-down pyramid and was tied down with two other just like myself from causing too much trouble, when I didn't do anything wrong.  
  
*Yugi* Yeah, you didn't do anything wrong, so why should you be tied up? *Starts to untie yami*  
  
*Vegeta* Hold on a minute.......Shouldn't you get one of us to make sure the others don't escape?  
  
*Yugi* Oh, I'm sorry, I almost forgot, can one of you help me untie just my yami?  
  
*Heero* I will *gets one of his 'I'm-going-to-kill-you-if-you-try-to-escape glares started*  
  
*Vegeta held the rope still enough for Yugi to untie his yami from the binds. When he was done, Vegeta retied the knot, because sayains can make really great knots(they have to do something while traveling through space other than conquer planets)*  
  
*Yami* Thank you, hikira. That is much better  
  
*Bakura* Is this a going to be a statement here?  
  
*Yami Malik* Yeah, he's better than us, and he knows it.  
  
*Bakura nodded solumnly agreeing with his friend*  
  
*Suddenly, Yami starts bouncing around again, happy as a little Dark Magician Girl* weeeeee!!  
  
*Yami* Hahahaha! Look at me Bakura & Yami Malik! I'm free *starts laughing like an evil maniac*  
  
*Sayain Krys* Maybe setting him free wasn't such a good idea........-_-;  
  
*Yami* Hey, I've got an idea! Lets play a game!  
  
*Heero* So what does the winner get out of it?  
  
*Trowa* Heero, you had better not be going to take this challenge, because you will probably have to do something more stupid than when we played 'Truth or Dare'  
  
*Heero reconsiders* Good point..........  
  
*Yami is thinking,of what, no one knows but the former pharoh himself*  
  
*Yami* How about whoever gets Heero, Vegeta, and Wufei to throw up at the same time, gets to...............tortue the losers!  
  
*Everyone* NANI!!!!??????????  
  
*Yami* What? It sounds like a good idea to me. Let's play anyway  
  
*Sayain Krys* I thought I was the one who got to torture *Goes off into a corner to sulk*  
  
*Yami* Oh come on baby sis'! You can be in this too, and you can make fun of Wufei and Vegeta!  
  
*Sayain Krys* I'm not a baby Yami, and I like torturing by myself, game or not. Where's the fun in torturing if your brother is high on sugar?  
  
*Yami* Suit yourself, but I know your going to regret it if they puke on you  
  
*Sayain Krys* Yami, if they puked on me, I wouldn't know whether to wash my clothes again or clober them. Most likely clobering  
  
*Yami* Well, how about they puke on each other?  
  
*Sayain Krys* How about no puking at all and you calm down before I go over there and make you.  
  
*Yami* Why are you in such a bad mood?  
  
*Sayain Krys* I'm not in a bad mood, your just overly excited. The crack messes with the way you think, so you have no control over what you do anymore, and I liked you before the happy crack.  
  
*Yugi* Me too. Besides, who knows that something could seriously hurt Heero and Wufei. We all know that Vegeta is a sayain and he could probably handle it, but Heero & Wufei can be........*He trails off, starting to tear up*  
  
*Everyone looks at the small hikira, starting to cry*  
  
*Yugi* I want my yami back! ,o.o, *Goes to Yami, fully crying*  
  
*Yami looks a little startled*  
  
*Yugi looks at him pleadingly* Please Yami! I don't want anyone sick, stop this madness! Please stop! *Cries into his shirt*  
  
*Sayain Krys* See what I mean Yami. It hurts your loved ones when you act crazy like this. And all of us do not want to see you hurt Yugi. You two are probably one of the most famous and well put-together couples ever. Do you really want to stop that?  
  
*Yami starts to think and he loses the overly excited look and regained his usual smirk and hugs Yugi*  
  
*Yami* Hikira, you know that I would never imagine hurting you, ever. I'm sorry if I scared you. Heero, Vegeta, Wufei, I'm sorry for putting you on the spot. Can you forgive me?  
  
*Vegeta* Just as long as you promise never to again.  
  
*Heero nods, agreeing with Vegeta*  
  
*Wufei* And don't ever take whatever Maxwell gives to you again.  
  
*Duo* Hey, I didn't know it would make him crazy. Anyway, sorry about that Yami  
  
*Trowa* Are the others back to normal?  
  
*Quatre* Looks like Duo, Goku, and Vash are back to normal  
  
*Vegeta* Or about as close as normal as you can get  
  
*Ryou* Are the yamis back to normal?  
  
*Everyone looks over at them*  
  
*Bakura* Pharoh, you know you can really sicken people with your rightousness to your hikira?  
  
*Yami* So would you do the same for Ryou?  
  
*Ryou looks at his yami expectantly*  
  
*Bakura looks at his hikiras pleading look* Oh stop it, weakling, you know that I will look after you. Always have & always will.  
  
*Ryou looks happier than ever(and he's not even on the crack) and hugs his yami/koi(or as well as he can, he's still tied up)*  
  
*Everyone* Aaaawwwwwwwww............Kawaii ^o^  
  
*Bakura* Oh shut your traps! *but he's secretly enjoying the attention he's getting from his koi*  
  
*Malik looks over to his yami*  
  
*Yami Malik* Malik?  
  
*Malik* Yes?  
  
*Yami Malik* I really like you better than the other yamis. I think your the greatest lover and friend and hikira amongst all. No one can take your place. Especially in bed.  
  
*Everyone* Yami Malik!  
  
*Yami Malik* What!? Well he is...............  
  
*Sayain Krys* I seriously doubt anyone wanted to hear that  
  
*Yami Malik* What is it with people and taking away my fun? I never get to have fun! -_-,  
  
*Malik looks sorry and unties his yami, with out the others consent. Yami Malik looks at his hikira*  
  
*Malik* Come on, my yami, I'll let you have all the fun you want with me *they walked off to go off to do God only knows what*  
  
*Yuki* Now there goes a cute couple  
  
*Seto* Yeah, but a couple of what?  
  
*Bakura, now freed* A couple of very sick people my friend, a couple of very sick people.  
  
*Seto* But your not my friend  
  
*Bakura* It's an expression.  
  
*Seto* Ah.  
  
*Sayain Krys* I'm ending it here, because this chapter is long and next chapter I'm bring more friends.....The Dragon Knights Rath, Thatz, Rune, and the the dragon lord, Lykouleon! As well as a guest torturer Japanda! 


	3. Never trust Relena or Anzu, They are evi...

Here is chapter 3, with our promised guests, Rath, Rune, Thatz, and Lykouleon and my very good panda friend...Japanda!  
  
*Japanda* Konnichiwa everyone!  
  
*Thatz* Hey, how on Earth did we get here?  
  
*Rune* Why can't we ever stay at the palace!?  
  
*Rath* Is there any demons around?  
  
*Rune & Thatz* RATH!?  
  
*Rath* What, I always ask that, It's like a pick up line for me.  
  
*Rune* More like a clique -_-;  
  
*Sayain Krys* Don't worry guys, this is a safe place, no evil people unless you count Vegeta, Yami Malik, & Bakura, but their former bad guys, and very important here, so don't hurt them, unless you want to go through me. Comprende?  
  
*Rath* Comprende! *but is secretly missing the fact that he can't hunt demons*  
  
*Sayain Krys* Okay, lets all get introduced here. I'm Sayain Krys, Japanda you know, Lets see, who else, There's my brother, Yami  
  
*Yami smirks*  
  
*Sayain Krys* His friend and koi, Yugi  
  
*Yugi* Very nice to meet you  
  
*Sayain Krys* Joey  
  
*Joey* Nice ta greet ya!  
  
*Sayain Krys* Seto  
  
*He just looks and turns away*  
  
*Sayain Krys* Vegeta  
  
*Vegeta looks and smirks*  
  
*Sayain Krys* Goku  
  
*Goku grins* Welcome to the club!  
  
*Sayain Krys*M-Trunks  
  
*M-Trunks waves*  
  
*Sayain Krys* Vash and Wolfwood  
  
*Vash & Wolfood say hi*  
  
*Sayain Krys* Heero  
  
*Heero did the same as Seto*  
  
*Sayain Krys* Wufei  
  
*Wufei ditto*  
  
*Sayain Krys* Quarte & Trowa  
  
*They wave*  
  
*Sayain Krys* I don't think I have a lot of time here so, We also have Duo, Shuichi, Yuki, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik(I'm getting tired of typing Yami Malik, but you know who I'm talking about) and I'm sorry if I forgot anyone  
  
*Lykouleon* It is a pleasure to meet you all  
  
*Japanda is currently trying to 'play' with Yami*  
  
*Sayain Krys* Japanda, can't you ever leave my brother alone?  
  
*Japanda* uhh........nope ^_^  
  
*Suddenly, Anzu(Tea to those victums to the dubbers curse) & Relena show up*  
  
*Seto and Heero immediatly look around frantically for shelter*  
  
*Anzu* SETO!  
  
*Relena* HEERO!  
  
*They get tackled by the evil witches(Poor Seto & Heero -_-,)  
  
*Sayain Krys* Hey, Get off Seto & Heero, No hugging unless I or Japanda permit it!  
  
*Anzu* Seto is like frendship!  
  
*Seto* Nononononononononono! I'm not like friendship! I don't even like having friends!  
  
*Relena* Hee-chan ^_^  
  
*Duo* Hey, get off my man! That's my pet name for him! *is trying to pry her off of Heero* Let go of my Heero-koi!  
  
*The other guys look on either pity, sorrow, or.....just plain horror*  
  
*Relena* What did you say Maxwell?! Why are you saying Hee-chan is yours when he's mine*starts to pull Heero towards her*  
  
*Duo* He loves me a lot more than you anyday! *Starts yanking him away from Relena*  
  
*They both start a tug of war for Heero, while he's the one getting tugged(or should I say yanked)*  
  
*Yugi* Please stop, your going to tear him in two! *Ryou holds Yugi back*  
  
*Ryou* Don't try to involved unless you can stand the pulling and you'll get torn too.  
  
*Sayain Krys* So what do we do?  
  
*Vegeta & Goku go to stop the 'Tug of Heero'*  
  
*Goku* Come on you two, your worse than fangirls against me and Vegeta  
  
*Duo* I'm not an onna, she is! I'm Duo Maxwell, The God of Death himself, braid and all!  
  
*Relena* Well, I'm Relena Peacecraft, spoiled bitch extrodinare! Blonde and all! You can't have Heero! I've danced with him!  
  
*Duo* Well, I've kissed him!  
  
*Relena* So have I buddy!  
  
*Duo* Well, I've.....made love with him!  
  
*Relena gasps like she just leaned her hair had split ends*  
  
*Relena* Heero, your.....gay!?  
  
*Heero nodded, afraid he was going to puke from all the yanking*  
  
*Relena* and what about.....*Points to Quarte & Trowa, which they nodded in return*  
  
*Anzu* Seto.....does this mean your gay too?  
  
*Seto* Yep, The chiwawa is actually quite the man  
  
*Relena* Is there anyone here that is still a virgin!?  
  
*Everyone looks down innocently at their feet, like little kids*  
  
*Relena* Even you Wufei!?  
  
*Everyone lookes at Wufei*  
  
*Wufei* I'm not a virgin, it is true, but my first time was not as enjoyable as yours *He looks down shamefully* I was raped  
  
*Everyone gasped*  
  
*Wufei* Now you all know why I don't trust people as you all do. I don't want that to happen ever again!  
  
*Quarte* Wufei.....we're so...so sorry.....we never knew.  
  
*Wufei* Don't....I don't need your pity Winner. I'll handle it like the man I am  
  
*Vegeta* You have my support my friend.  
  
*Goku* You mean you were...  
  
*Vegeta* Yes....I have suffered the same fate as Wufei.....I was raped when I was very young.....on Freiza's ship.........Now you know why I hate him so much, besides the fact that he killed my father and blew up my planet, just add rape into the mix and you've got the Great Prince Vegeta.  
  
*Sayain Krys* Vegeta..........I'm sorry, if there is something I can do to help...........Wait, There is something I can do!  
  
*Vegeta & Wufei* What?  
  
*Sayain Krys* We can go back in time to stop this from happening!  
  
*Vegeta & Wufei look at each other* No, we don't think that's neccesary  
  
*Sayain Krys* Come on guys, you want to get revenge don't you?  
  
*Vegeta* I don't think that's a very good idea  
  
*Sayain Krys* Why not, It's not like that rape scene has made you more aggressive that what you have been  
  
*Vegeta & Wufei look down shamefully* We're afraid it has. It made us have modives to become better than others and that's made us arrogent, heartless bastards.  
  
*Anzu* Poor Vegeta & Wufei! They need a friendship hug!  
  
*Vegeta & Wufei* Huh? NO WE DON'T! *They start running away*  
  
*Relena* hmm.....I wonder what this does *she pulls on a rope*  
  
*Sayain Krys* NO! DON'T PULL ON THAT ROPE!  
  
*Too late, yet again. A golfball comes zooming out of no where and hits Malik straight in ........his manhood( .)  
  
*Malik* MY BALLS! MY BALLS! @%#%#$&#%#^ SON OF A @$#$#@^%#@@!$%% %&$&$^%$&^%$^%$ THAT $&#*!@& HURT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*he falls on the floor in pain, screaming obsinites at Relena*  
  
*Yami is trying to hide Yugi ears from all the cursing, so he doesn't see another golfball going straight for him*  
  
*Yami* SWEET MOTHER OF RA!!!!!!!!!!! *&%$&%#&%#%&$&$#&$##$@#@$#@$%%&%$%#$%&%$# *then suddely saw Yugi and then started cursing in Egyptian* %$#&%#%$#$#$#%$%$#%$@$#@#$@$#@#$!$#@$&&  
  
*Japanda* Why are they hurting so bad!  
  
*Sayain Krys* They got hit in their most vunerable spot.  
  
*Japanda* So why arn't they hitting us? *Gasps as Bakura got hit and starting cursing too*  
  
*Sayain Krys* We're girls. That device is only set to hurt guys, I don't even remember installing that thing *Uses a ki blast to prevent the golfball heading for Yugi*  
  
*Japanda* So how do we stop it?  
  
*Sayain Krys* Hide all the guys, come on  
  
*Sayain Krys & Japanda moves the guys away from the balls and then went back to get the others(Malik, Bakura & Yami)*  
  
*Malik* Oh dear God, as soon as I can move again I am going to kick some ass!  
  
*Bakura agreed with the hikira, along with Yami*  
  
*Sayain Krys* Easy guys, you can kick ass later, right now, lets make sure you guys are okay *hands Malik an icepack*  
  
*Malik* Woohooo....that's cold!  
  
*Sayain Krys* You guys are going to be out of commtion for a while. No man deserves this kind of pain! But.......we can....for once....let you do the torturing  
  
*Japanda* Is that legal?  
  
*Sayain Krys* Yes.....It's in the Torturer's Manuel. *starts looking through the book*  
  
*Thatz* They have a manuel for everything these days.  
  
*Sayain Krys* Here it is. Act 4 section 306 line 2008 says that the torture victums may seek revenge if the torturer herself/himself did not cause the torture victim the pain that was inflicted. Special Revenge may be taken if the toruture victims are hit in their most vunerable spot.  
  
*Bakura* This definatly is called 'special revenge' to me, so what do we do to them?  
  
*Sayain Krys* Well you can get others to help you indivdually, or all together  
  
*Malik* Can't we have both?  
  
*Sayain Krys* Well as a matter of a fact, you can, if you have the permission of the touturer in charge of you, which is me so.........I said yes!  
  
*The victims yell happily but then winced back in pain*  
  
*Yugi* Are you all right Yami?  
  
*Yami* Do not worry, hikira, I will be just fine, just as long as I take it easy and torture, I'll be okay.  
  
*Yugi* Are you sure?  
  
*Yami* Have I ever let you down before, aibou?  
  
*Yugi* No, but.........  
  
*Joey* Come on Yug, Yami's never let ya down before, so why would he start now?  
  
*Seto* The chiwawa actually has something there.  
  
*Yugi* I guess so.......  
  
*Sayain Krys* Don't worry, Yugi, You don't have to torture if you don't want to.  
  
*Yugi* What you talking about? I've wanted to get back at Anzu for a while since she kissed my yami and now that's he's hurt, I just can't stand by and let that happen*He looks like he's about to go super sayain here*  
  
*The real sayains* Whoa.............  
  
*Sayain Krys* Okay, Yugi, you can torture Anzu, just leave some for the rest of us.  
  
*Yugi* ^_^  
  
*Sayain Krys* I didn't even know the little guy had it in him.  
  
*Yami* Me nada. But that was a nasty kiss, I couldn't kiss Yugi for a week because of that because I was scared for him. But I made up for afterward. *smirks*  
  
*Sayain Krys* Okay....In public, I don't know you........  
  
*Marik* Go Yami!  
  
*Sayain Krys* Why did I even sign up with these guys -_-;  
  
*Japanda* But I thought you liked them Krys-san?  
  
*Sayain Krys* I do, but sometimes, even I'm sickened by them. Well, I think we also need more help for all of these people  
  
*Suddenly Caterfree & Yugimaster01 appear*  
  
*Caterfree* To protect the world from devestation  
  
*Yugimaster01*To unite all bishies within the nation  
  
*Caterfree* To denounce the goodness of truth and love  
  
*Yugimaster01* To extend our names to the stars above  
  
*Caterfree* CATERFREE!  
  
*Yugimaster01* YUGIMASTER....01  
  
*Caterfree* Special forces.....summoned all day and night  
  
*Yugimaster01* Hey is that Gaia the fierce knight?  
  
*Yami Seto* Bling bling that's right!  
  
*Everyone else* O.o;  
  
*Bakura* Now there's something you don't see everyday  
  
*Seto* I thought I got rid of you  
  
*Yami Seto* Yeah, but the special forces people got me a job and they pay good money too.  
  
*Seto* -_-;  
  
*Sayain Krys* Okkaayyy...........Not exactly what I had in mind, but you'll do.  
  
*Suddenly, Ryou came back screaming because he saw the scareist thing in the entire sane world*  
  
*Bakura* Koi!? What the matter!?  
  
*Ryou, really frightened* Anzu and Relena......They got.....special forces....too.  
  
*Yugimaster01* What other special forces?  
  
*Ryou* The most scary and brainwashing charater of all time........Barney the Dinosaur  
  
*Everyone screamed* AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Sayain Krys* How the hell did they summon him?! He is one of the most evil and manipulated charaters ever.  
  
*Ryou* That's not all they summoned......They also summoned........Teletubbies......  
  
*Everyone screamed louder* AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH*gasp*AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Lykouleon* So what do we do, if they've got special forces too?  
  
*Rath* I say we use big weapons and cut them, blast, burn, anything to stop them. They manipulate poor defensless children without the parents saving them from evil, so it's up to us to save those poor kids!  
  
*Sayain Krys* All in favor say hai  
  
*Everyone* HAI!  
  
*Sayain Krys* All against say Iie  
  
*Silence*  
  
*Sayain Krys* Then it's agreed. We use big guns and weaponary. Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quarte, & Wufei, get those Gundams ready. Vash and Wolfwood, use your big shiny guns. Yami, you think your up for a little duel action, your the best out of all of them?  
  
*Yami* Is that a trick question?  
  
*Sayain Krys* Sorry I asked, but in case you don't, just let Seto then. He may not believe in the Heart of the Cards but he can still kick butt. Vegeta, Goku, and M-Trunks, You guys turn super sayain if needed. Rath, Thatz, Rune and Lykouleon, You guys use your dragon powers. Everyone else, we'll call on you if needed. Ready?  
  
*Everyone* Ready!  
  
*The gundams go first*  
  
*Teletubbies* Eh oh!  
  
*Duo* That...........was disturbing........  
  
*Wufei* For once, I agree with Maxwell  
  
*Barney* Hello up there nice gundams! Do you want to be friends? *Chuckles the way he does*  
  
*Wufei* Okay, I've had it! *He blasts Barney with his Super Big gun* *Wufei smirks*  
  
*But the blast doesn't affect him*  
  
*Wufei* What the Fuck!?  
  
*Barney* Now now...Watch that potty mouth of yours person inside the gundam. It's not nice to use bad words.  
  
*Heero* Let me try Wufei *He blasts with his Very Super Big Gun, but that doesn't do it either*  
  
*Heero* Dammit!  
  
*Barney* Now what did I say about those potty words?  
  
*Vegeta* Oh shut up you poor excuse of a creature! Like they would listen to you  
  
*Barney* Oh now there's someone who needs a hug!  
  
*Vegeta* Like hell I'll let you touch me FINAL FLASH!!!  
  
*Even that doesn't affect and keeps going for Vegeta*  
  
*Vegeta gets scared and flys up to Wufei's gundam*  
  
*M-Trunks* Don't you hurt my Tousan! BURNING ATTACK!!!  
  
*Even that didn't affect him and Trunks runs*  
  
*Vash and Wolfwood have a go, but all the bullets bounce off*  
  
*The Dragon Knights try but nothing seems to be working against the purple dinosaur*  
  
*Yami staggers, ignoring the pain in his groin but challenges him to a duel. He agrees, but on one condtion, he duels using his own cards*  
  
*Yami* Fine, Let's Duel! I place a card face down and put the Celtic Guardian in attack mode.  
  
*Barney* I place two cards face down and play The Happy-go-Lovey Card!  
  
*Yami* That is such a weak monster, Celtic Guardian Attack!  
  
*Barney* Sorry, Mister Dueling Man, But I play The Hug Card! It decreases the attack of your monster, making it not powerful enough to destroy. Happy- go-Lovey go hurt the Celtic Guardian! *  
  
*Yami* My Celtic Guardian! *Celtic Guardian is destroyed, 150 life points subtracted from Yami*  
  
*Yugi* Yami!!  
  
*Yami* Don't worry hikira, I'm alright. This duel isn't over yet. I place the Mystical Elf in defense mode.  
  
*Barney* I place another card face down and play The Sing-a-Long card!  
  
*But the Mystical Elf isn't affected because she already sings her own song*  
  
*Yami* Hmph, It looks like your card doesn't not affect my Mystical Elf or any of my monsters because my elf protects them and I play My Dark Magician. Dark Magician, Dark Magic attack!  
  
*The Dark Magician attacks and destroys the Sing-a-Long card*  
  
*Yami* Your monster has been destroyed.  
  
*Barney* Aww..fudge!  
  
*Everyone* Yay! Go Yami! Go Dark Magician! Go Mystical Elf!  
  
*Barney* Your so mean!  
  
*Yami* Huh? I'm not mean, I just duel and look good doing it  
  
*Barney starts to cry* Your such a big Meanie! It's no wonder everyone loses to you!  
  
*Yami* Everyone doesn't lose to me because I'm mean, which I'm not, they are usually the ones who oppose my and have an evil objective, except Mako & Seto, sometimes, but that doesn't count. I also believe in myself, even when the odds are against me and I'm in the gutter, I know I'll always pull through, no matter what!  
  
*Yugi* You said it Yami!  
  
*Barney* Well lookie who we have here? A child?  
  
*Yugi starts getting scared and stays close to Sayain Krys and Japanda for protection*  
  
*Barney cackles evilly and gets off the dueling platform and goes for Little Yugi*  
  
*Yami* Yugi! Look out!  
  
*Sayain Krys grabs Yugi and flys out of evil's evil clutches and Japanda runs away*  
  
*Sayain Krys* That was a close one. You okay Yugi?  
  
*Yugi* Yeah, I'm okay.  
  
*But then they discovered something really disturbing......Barney could fly too!*  
  
*Barney* Come here you sweet innocent child!  
  
*Yugi clings tighter to Sayain Krys, really frightened of the purple dinosaur*  
  
*Sayain Krys* Hang on, Yugi I'm going to try and lose him *starts flying at high speed*  
  
*Barney easily caught up and tried to grab Sayain Krys's legs*  
  
*Sayain Krys* Hey, no hitchhikers! SOLAR STRIKE!*Right in his face*  
  
*It was enough to get him off, but not enough to stop him*  
  
*Sayain Krys is flying at top speed but still can't shake him*  
  
*Suddenly, Barney grabbed Sayain Krys's most vunerable part....her tail!*  
  
*Sayain Krys* AAHHHH!!!!!! *Sayain Krys accidentally let go of Yugi*  
  
*Sayain Krys* YUGI!!!!!  
  
*Yami* YUGI!!!!!!!!  
  
*Everyone else* YYUUGGIIII!!!!!!!  
  
*Yugi* AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Suddenly there was a flash of red and Yugi was gone then was placed gently on the ground. The person standing next him was Kenshin.  
  
*Everyone* Kenshin!?  
  
*Kenshin* I had heardth this child yelling for help so I came to help that I did.  
  
*Yami* Thank Ra. Yugi, are you alright?  
  
*Yugi* Why do people still keep calling me a little kid! I'm 15 years old! 15!!!!!!!!!! Not a child!  
  
*Sayain Krys* Thank goodness*then* Let go of my tail you jerk!  
  
*Barney* You tail is so fuzzy and soft *starts petting in a sick, perverted way*  
  
*M-Trunks* Get off my koi! That tail is meant for me and me alone! *goes up there to save Sayain Krys, turning super sayain in the process*  
  
*Barney* Ohh.....Shiny blonde hair from purple locks!  
  
*M-Trunks* My hair's not purple, it's lilac! It says so on my birth certificate!  
  
*Vegeta* He does have a point there.........  
  
*M-Trunks punches Barney on his nose, releasing Sayain Krys from his grasp, then she kicked him in the nose as well*  
  
*Barney* You're so mean!  
  
*Sayain Krys* We're not mean, we're sayains and no sayain takes mercy, except Goku, unless he's really pissed, but that's off the subject.  
  
*Barney* No more potty mouth! My poor head will have a big headache!  
  
*That gave Bakura, Vegeta, Wufei, Yuki, and Marik an idea*  
  
*Bakura* Shit!  
  
*Vegeta* Dammit!  
  
*Wufei* Fuck!  
  
*Yuki* Bastard!  
  
*Marik* Crap!  
  
*Barney* Stop it! STOP IT!  
  
*Sayain Krys* Kuso!  
  
*M-Trunks* Damn!  
  
*Rath* Hell!  
  
*Wolfwood* Slut!  
  
*Seto* Whore!  
  
*Barney* Please STOP IT!  
  
*Some voice off in the distance* BITCH!  
  
*Then to everyone's entertainment, Barney's head explodes with all the cursing*  
  
*Everyone* YYYYYAAAAAAYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^o^  
  
*Sayain Krys* Hey, who called out 'bitch'?  
  
*Suddenly, Inuyasha and Kagome appear*  
  
*Inuyasha* I did. Cool thing making his head explode like that.  
  
*Sayain Krys* Thanks, how did you guys get here anyway?  
  
*Inuyasha* The back door.....*points to it*  
  
*Japanda* I didn't know you had a back door  
  
*Sayain Krys* You know...I didn't either.......How did it get there?  
  
*No one has time to think because Barney's corpse comes back alive with out the head attached(or even there at all)*  
  
*Bakura* Why in all of hell's name does that....thing not die?!  
  
*Ryou* I think the more appropriate question is 'how the hell is that thing going to die?'  
  
*Bakura* Good point. How in all of hells name do we do it?  
  
*Malik* We've tried everything we could muster and he is still not fazed. What do we do? *He clings to his yami for an extra comfort, Marik is happy to oblinge, even in this great time of fear*  
  
*Everyone else clung to his or her lover in fear of what was to come*  
  
*Then it just fell on to the ground, lifeless, and dead*  
  
*Everyone looked at the corpse. Goku pulled out his long lost power pole*  
  
*Goku* Power Pole Extend! *It extended and he used it to poke him just to make sure he was dead for real*  
  
*He didn't even budge*  
  
*Rune* Do you think he's dead now?  
  
*Goku* Let's hope so *he closed his eyes to try and sense his ki*  
  
*Vegeta & Trunks did the same*  
  
*The looks on their faces was pure joy and happiness* He's dead!  
  
*Everyone rejoyced*  
  
*Rath* So what do we do with his friends? *He pointed to the teletubbies*  
  
*They get scared and run*  
  
*Sayain Krys* Who the hell cares!? Do what you want.  
  
*Rath* With pleasure *he cracked his knuckles and smiled maliciously*  
  
*Rune* For once, I think I'm going to let him. He seems happier to torture those guys and well, I never liked them anyway.  
  
*Trunks* Who would? They tramatized poor children against their will, were heroes  
  
*Vash* Uhh....weren't some of us heroes beforehand?  
  
*Trunks* Yeah, now we're even bigger heroes and former villians are heroes too. We rule!  
  
*Vash* Ohhhhhhh.....cool!  
  
I'm gonna end this here, so later! 


	4. Happy Birthday Part 1

This is a special edition of Spam cuz' it's special  
  
*Bakura* Sure whatever  
  
*Sayian Krys* Shut it tomb robber  
  
*Yami* And I thought that was my line........  
  
*Sayian Krys* I can do that...we're family ^_^ *glomps big brother*  
  
*Yami* Thanks, but shouldn't you explain why this is 'special'  
  
*Japanda* Yeah, tell um' Krys-san  
  
*Sayian Krys* Well, it's special because it's my birthday edition  
  
*Yugi* But I thought your birthday wasn't until August?  
  
*Sayian Krys* It is. The 17th to be exact but I had to get this one out. Besides, my birthday is 5 days after school starts. Life sucks when you go to school before your birthday.  
  
*Goku* True..... too true  
  
*Vegeta* Kakarott, you never went to school  
  
*Goku* I know, I just feel sorry for ya' that's all  
  
*Sayian Krys* Thank you Goku-san! Just for being nice to me, you get a lollipop *gives him a lollipop*  
  
*Goku* ^0^ *^-^*  
  
*Duo* So now that it's a special day, what do we do?  
  
*Ryou* Well, it's usually up to the person who celebrating the birthday to decide so........*Turns to Sayian Krys*  
  
*Sayian Krys* Well.....I say we........play Spin the bottle!  
  
*Marik* Hell ya!!!  
  
*Bakura* But on one condition  
  
*Wolfwood* Which is?  
  
*Bakura* You have to tell an embarrasing secret about yourself or your koi and if you don't in the alloted time, you have kiss them. If you do, your lover can hit you if you tell a secret about them and may sit out the rest of the game.  
  
*Wufei* But what if don't have a lover or he/she is not present to hit you?  
  
*Bakura* Well, you can hit yourself or just kiss the person for the heck of it.  
  
*Seto* So what's the alloted time  
  
*Sayian Krys* 1 minute  
  
*Bakura* Good girl *smirks and gives her a lollipop*  
  
*Sayian Krys* ^_^  
  
*Trunks* So who goes first?  
  
*Everyone eyes each other evilly*  
  
*Marik* I think the pharaoh should go first  
  
*Everyone but Yami agrees*  
  
*Yami* Why should be the first to go?  
  
*Trunks* Well, you were named best kisser by my tousan so......  
  
*Vegeta* Don't worry, I have plenty of mouthwash for everyone  
  
*Yami* Alright, I'll do it, sorry if I blurt anything out, hikira.  
  
*Yugi* No problem Yami.  
  
*The bottle started spinning faster and faster in it's little bottle circle. Then it started to slow down and it got slower and slower until it stopped in front of.............Sayian Krys!  
  
*Yami* Oh shit!  
  
*Sayian Krys* Oh shit is right Yami, think of something, quick  
  
*Bakura* The clock's ticking Pharaoh 50 seconds left  
  
*Yami is thinking furiously*  
  
*Bakura* 40 seconds Pharaoh  
  
*Yami is practically sweating*  
  
*Bakura* 30 seconds  
  
*Yami* Dammit! I can't think  
  
*Bakura* 20 seconds  
  
*Sayian Krys* Yami, hurry! I don't want to kiss my brother, it's sick!  
  
*Bakura* 10....9....8....7....6.....5....4....3....2..... 2 and a half......1....  
  
*Yugi* Yami!  
  
*Bakura* Time's up pharaoh.....pucker up!  
  
*Sayian Krys* Just get it over with Niisan!  
  
*Yami* I'll be quick *meanwhile repeating in his head* 'it's just like kissing Yugi'  
  
*Sayian Krys is repeating over and over* 'It's just like Trunks. It's just like Trunks! IT IS JUST LIKE TRUNKS!  
  
*Yami did a quick peck on the lips, then turned away quickly. Sayian Krys doing the same*  
  
*Sayian Krys* ewwwww.....gross, nothing good about kissing a brother.....yeack!! Vegeta......?  
  
*He tosses them both a bottle of mouth wash*  
  
*Yami & Sayian Krys* Arigato Vegeta-san! Your a life saver!  
  
*Vegeta* No problem  
  
*Yami then sat out for the rest of the game*  
  
*After recovering, it's Sayian Krys' turn*  
  
*Sayian Krys* Please let it be someone better  
  
*But that prayer fell upon deaf ears of that evil bottle for then it pointed to...........Bakura!*  
  
*Bakura* What the hell?  
  
*Sayian Krys* Forgive me Trunks  
  
*Trunks* I would never hit you even if my life depended on it! You know that  
  
*Yami* Come on sis 50 seconds  
  
*Sayian Krys starts thinking at hyper speed*  
  
*Yami* 40 seconds  
  
*Sayian Krys starts sweating like her brother beforehand*  
  
*Yami* 30 seconds  
  
*Sayian Krys is really nervous*  
  
*Yami* 20 seconds  
  
*Sayian Krys* Sorry Trunks  
  
*He looks pleadingly at her*  
  
*Yami* 10....9.....8....7....6....5....4....3....2....  
  
*Sayian Krys* Trunks crossdresses at night for money! He wears make-up and everything!  
  
*Trunks' head drops down like a stone in water*  
  
*Everyone gasps*  
  
*Trunks* What? it's true, my parents don't give me any money, no matter how rich they are  
  
*Vegeta starts whistling innocently*  
  
*Sayian Krys & Bakura* Phew! Too close for comfort  
  
*Sayian Krys sits out the rest of the game*  
  
*The bottle starts to spin again, this time landing on Malik*  
  
*Malik* Please think Bakura!  
  
*Ryou starts getting really sad because he knows his yami will tell on him*  
  
*That look doesn't go unnoticed by Bakura so.....*  
  
*Bakura* Before I met you guys, I was the biggest fan of Teletubbies  
  
*Everyone gasps, including Ryou*  
  
*Bakura* Then Ryou told me the truth and further transformed me into a better person. I discovered how wrong I was in trusting those reincarnations of the most evil of evil and darkness. Thank you, though, my light, for bringing me out of my evil ways  
  
*Everyone* Awwwww.....Kawaii ^_^  
  
*Bakura* Hey, back off, all of ya! *Then he sits out the rest of the game*  
  
*Malik* May Ra be with me  
  
*The bottle begins it spin of torture(original....isn't it?)  
  
*The bottle ends up in front of...............  
  
*There is a knock at the door*  
  
*Kagome* Who could that be?  
  
*Sayian Krys goes to answer to see clowns at her door*  
  
*Clown #1* We heard there was a party going on here  
  
*Sayian Krys* I don't remember inviting any clowns. The only one I remember is Trowa, which he is a circus clown, not a party clown.  
  
*Trowa* It's a paying job! You think fighting space battles gets you anywhere?  
  
*Vegeta* He's got a point there........  
  
*Clown #2* Come on, you gonna let us in or what?  
  
*4 clowns walk in*  
  
*Heero* And I thought that you usually had one clown at a party  
  
*The clowns ranged greatly in height. #1 being the shortest #4 being the tallest  
  
*Seto was suspicious of the shortest one* Haven't I seen you somewhere before? You look awfully familiar  
  
*Clown #1* Don't be ridiculous old man! You've never seen me before in your life!  
  
*Seto was still suspicious. This was no taller than his younger brother Mokuba and had blue hair and the Kaiba trademark blue eyes(If you take a good look, you can see all the Kaibas have blue eyes)*  
  
*The clown never broke Seto's glare.*  
  
*Then Seto remembered something about a certian insult his half brother, Noah, always called him*  
  
*Seto* Don't call me old man, shortie! I'm only 17 thank you very much  
  
*Clown #1* Who you callin' shortie? Motou over there is the shortest.  
  
*Yami* Watch what you say, mortal. No one insults my hikira as long as I draw breath.  
  
*Goku* Whoa, that's pretty deep. Did you get that off a bumper sticker?  
  
*Everyone fell over anime style*  
  
*Yami* No, I bummed it off Tomb Robber over there. He's good at those kind of things  
  
*Bakura* And here I thought Pharaohs were honorable and didn't steal things from others  
  
*Yami, muttering* If only your feet were as fast as your insults  
  
*Bakura* Eh....Get a little...Live a little. Ya never know where ya get in life if ya take one path  
  
*Goku* You guys are really cool about all of these sayings and stuff. You must drive alot to get all of them  
  
*Everyone falls over anime style....again*  
  
*Malik* Uhh.....trust me Goku, Yamis are not good drivers at all. They are just really good at catch phrases  
  
*Clown #2* Sayians can be such imbeciles  
  
*Vegeta* Sayians are not imbeciles. Kakarott is the only exception  
  
*Sayian Krys* Point well taken Veggie-chan  
  
*Vegeta* We've been over this at least a million times, it's Vegeta!  
  
*Sayian Krys* Well, I guess it's a million and 1 now.  
  
*Clown #2* Good girl insulting him like that. You think you can do it again?  
  
*Sayian Krys* Well yeah, but I usually like doing it at least once in a chapter. It's just not fair for doing him twice in a row. The Yamis can insult each other all they want so long as I'm not a part of it.  
  
*Hikiras* Same here  
  
*Sayian Krys* Just not today, though I'm probably too late for that.  
  
*Marik* That's okay, we'll try not to, though with Bakura & The Pharaoh I'm not so sure about  
  
*Yugi & Ryou nod solomnly*  
  
*Yami & Bakura* What's that supposed to mean?  
  
*Yugi* You guys always fight with each other. It's like cats and dogs with you two  
  
*Ryou* I agree with Yugi. You two always fight. We all know you both had bad history together but.......can't you guys get along?  
  
*Trunks* Ryou I think that won't happen. It didn't happen 5000 years ago so it probably won't happen now. Even the dragonballs couldn't stop those two from fighting like cats & dogs. But don't worry about it.  
  
*Malik* Why not?  
  
*Trunks* My parents fight all the time and they're still together. Even when Mom found out that Dad was sleeping with Goku, she still loves him, no matter what  
  
*Vegeta* Yes, but not without making me go deaf first, maybe even a little head bashing, but it came together again....evenutally.  
  
*Joey* That sounds cool, but can you stop saying 'cats and dogs'  
  
*Seto* What's wrong puppy? Mad cause they insult your species?  
  
*Joey* One, stop callin' me 'puppy'. Two, don't insult dogs. They're cool.  
  
*Seto* I'll stop calling you puppy when Yami & Bakura start singing Barney's song in a duet. Which I don't they will be doing anytime soon, if not ever.  
  
*Yami & Bakura nod the're heads solomnly, like their hikiras beforehand*  
  
*Clown #2 to himself* You never know.........they just might.....  
  
*Japanda* You say something?  
  
*Clown #2* Huh? No nothing at all no need to worry  
  
*But Japanda is still a little suspicious*  
  
*Seto* Join the club. There is something about them that doesn't fit right. The smallest one seems awfully familiar. The voice, the height, the eyes, everything.  
  
*Trowa* You've got that right. They do look familiar, but they're not from the Clowns' Guild.  
  
*Seto*The 'Clowns' Guild'?  
  
*Trowa* It's a secret organzation for clowns. All clowns, you see, are in that organization. From Bozo to Krusty, they are all there. I didn't see any of these guys at the last meeting, or any of them for that matter, so they have to be imposters.  
  
*Duo* Wow Trowa, I didn't know you could talk that long without stopping. That has to be your all time record.  
  
*Trowa immediatly shuts up after that*  
  
*Quatre* That's just great Duo. We finally get Trowa to say more than a paragraph and you made him shut up.  
  
*Wufei* And I didn't know you could snap like that Winner  
  
*Quatre* And I think I'm up for another round. Care to do so, Chang?  
  
*Wufei* There is definatly something wrong here. Winner never snaps like that and he never calls me by my last name. Hardly ever. And Yuy & I are usually the ones tell Maxwell to shut up.  
  
*Kenshin* There is definitaly something wrong here, that there is.  
  
*Lykouleon* Yes, I can sense it too.  
  
*Clown #1* What you brats up to?  
  
*Seto was about to say something back but Quatre beat him to it* Who are calling a brat, brat? Your shorter than anyone here, except Yugi  
  
*Yugi* Hey! I'm not that short!  
  
*Ryou*Actually, your not that short, you two are about the same to me.  
  
*Sayian Krys* Thank you Ryou. For being nice to Yugi, you get a lollipop too  
  
*Ryou* ^_^  
  
*Sayian Krys* Nothing better than a smiling Ryou  
  
*Quatre* So stop insulting others that you are yourself and others are not. It's sicking to even talk like that.  
  
*Seto* Okay, Trowa, I think you need to go and cool down Quatre.  
  
*Trowa nods, picks up Quatre, and goes off somewhere to 'cool off' Quatre*  
  
*Quatre was protesting the whole way, but his cries fall upon deaf ears*  
  
*Shuichi* I hope Quatre gets cooled off, he really was on fire earlier. It's a shame to see someone like him get riled up like that.  
  
*Japanda* Poor Quatre, well, you get a lollipop anyway  
  
*Shuichi* ^_^  
  
*Clown #1* Why even give treats to these imbeciles, they haven't done anything special  
  
*Sayian Krys* Don't you dare call anyone of my friends or family imbeciles. You will pay dearly if you do.  
  
*Clown #1* I'm willing to pay any amount you can offer, you freak. With that tail, you look just like a monkey.  
  
*Clown #2* I totally agree with you, Clown #1  
  
*Japanda* Okay, that's it, you are so gonna get it now.  
  
*Sayian Krys* I couldn't agree more. Don't insult me, my race, or my tail. You shall pay dearly.  
  
*Goku* We'll help too.  
  
*Trunks* No one insults my girl and gets away with it.  
  
*Suddenly, the special forces appear out of no where*  
  
*Caterfree* To protect the world from devestation........  
  
*Bakura* Please not again, we do not want to lose reveiws. Poke'mon is bad enough without the annoying motto of the overly repedative Team Rocket  
  
*Yami Seto* Point well taken Bakura, so not now guys. Hey, Noah, is that you?  
  
*Clown #1 looks really nervous* N-no, W-why w-would you think that?  
  
*Yami Seto* Special forces granted me powers. Besides, I'd know a Kaiba when I see one. And you look like a Kaiba. It's all in the eyes and additude.  
  
*Seto* I knew it. It was you, wasn't it, Noah?  
  
*Clown #1* I-I a-am n-not th-this N-Noah K-Kaiba you sp-speak of.  
  
*Rune* Don't be sure of yourself.  
  
*He uses some sort of water magic to wash of the makeup and the wig too. The hair underneath was color of blue-green aqua.*  
  
*Everyone* It's Noah!?  
  
*Clown #1.....whoops.....Noah* What are you morons staring at?  
  
*Japanda* Hey, Rune, do you think you can use your powers to take the makeup off the rest. I have a hunch that they are not who they seem.  
  
*Rune* Gladly.  
  
*He uses his powers to remove the makeup & wigs to reveal Frieza, Trieze & Cell*  
  
*Vegeta* Holy hell, how did you escape hell?  
  
*Frieza* Actually, to put the proper name on it, it's Home For Infinante Losers. HFIL for short  
  
*Vegeta* It's the same to me. How did you escape?  
  
*Trieze* We struck a deal with a new comer. He said if we could defeat a certian group of anime characters, he'd let us escape.  
  
*Yugi, clinging to Yami* Who was that?  
  
*An eerie voice that will send chills up your spine* I did, you dear sweet child  
  
*The bad people stepped aside to reveal their leader*  
  
*Everyone quivered and shudder so much you'd think there was an earth quake going on. But that didn't matter. For the scene that lay before them could not have in the entire human, sayian, dragon, demon, hikara & yami, or even at all possible. The most evil of all evil of all(not a typo) had returned. He had somehow risen from the depths from hell, and at all possible come back to the living world. The evil had returned and the evil had a name know as..................Barney the Dinosaur! 


	5. Happy Birthday Part 2

Here is part two of birthday edition of Spam. To recap what happened........  
  
~*An eerie voice that will send chills up your spine* I did, you dear sweet child  
  
*The bad people stepped aside to reveal their leader*  
  
*Everyone quivered and shudder so much you'd think there was an earth quake going on. But that didn't matter. For the scene that lay before them could not have in the entire human, sayian, dragon, demon, hikara & yami, or even at all possible. The most evil of all evil of all(not a typo) had returned. He had somehow risen from the depths from hell, and at all possible come back to the living world. The evil had returned and the evil had a name know as..................Barney the Dinosaur!*~  
  
^~Now~^  
  
*Everyone held their tounges to suppress a scream of either rage or terror.....most likely terror*  
  
*Barney* Yes I have returned to reck bad things amounst your group of heroes and heroines  
  
*Everyone held onto each other in terror at the monsterous purple dinosaur*  
  
*Noah* So what should we do with them?  
  
*The monster starts thinking deeply*  
  
*Barney* I'm not sure, but I think I would love to traumatize that young child over there *he pointed to Yugi*  
  
*Yugi shudders in fear behind his Yami and grips onto him tighter*  
  
*Yami* If you so much as come near me or my hikari, I will make you suffer the most awful fate of any object, inanimate or not, in all of time  
  
*The other yamis agree with the former pharaoh*  
  
*Barney* How do you manage to pull that off? He can't hide from me  
  
*Yami, to Yugi* Aibou, I want you to get inside the puzzle where it's safe  
  
*Yugi nodded and went into the ancient egyptian puzzle*  
  
*Barney looks confused* Huh? Where did that child go? He was here a second ago.....  
  
*Yami holds on the puzzle* Why should we tell you? He's a lot safer where he is now than here  
  
*Barney* Oh well, I'll just go for the second best thing..... soft fuzzy tails!  
  
*Sayian Krys* Oh, hell no *brought tail up to chest to further protect it*  
  
*Yami, gets in front of Sayian Krys* Now your taking it too far. No one threatens my aibou or my family  
  
*Trunks* You have to get through me to get to her, and there's no way you can get both of us  
  
*Barney* Well, then I won't go through either of you  
  
*Yami & Trunks* Huh?  
  
*Barney* Your all under my power, so I can do what I want  
  
*Caterfree* How can you? It's against the rules to threaten to owner of these bishies!  
  
*Barney* On the contrary, it's the evil powers bestowed upon me so I can do as I like  
  
*Yami Seto* Your so going to get into trouble for this. It's against ever single rule in the torturer's manuel  
  
*Yugimaster01* And there's a lot of rules in there  
  
*Kenshin* That there is  
  
*Barney* Well, I wouldn't worry that pretty head of yours, nice lady  
  
*Kenshin* Oro?  
  
*Caterfree* How dare you insult the almighty Kenshin!  
  
*Barney smirks(A/N: not a good sign), snaps his fingers(or I think he has fingers) and somehow Kenshin is changed for his usual red gi and was changed into some sort of baby girl pink(A/N: They have baby boy blue so why not one for girls too?) easter dress with his beautiful long red hair(poor hair) into pony tails on top of his head*  
  
*Kenshin, in a very high screehed up scared voice, his face turning as red as his hair* ORO!!!!!!!!  
  
*Everyone* Kenshin!  
  
*Barney chuckles evilly then starts giving Ryou the evil eye*  
  
*Ryou gets scared and goes inside the Ring that he and his yami share*  
  
*Barney* Not him too.....He would have made such a pretty lady too......Where is he?  
  
*Bakura* How 'bout not. No one touches my precicous hikari but me.  
  
*Barney* Oh well..I can have my fun with you ever since you look alike him  
  
*Bakura* Not on my immortal life *trys using his shadow powers*  
  
*But those don't work either*  
  
*Barney* Can't your foolish mind see that you cannot hurt me? You've tried that already  
  
*Bakura* And I thought you didn't use words like that?  
  
*Marik* Funny me too  
  
*Barney* I can say whatever I want  
  
*Sayian Krys* Nope, this is PG-13, so even then we have limits. I'd like to keep it that way. So sorry, no extreme cursing or sexual conent that can disturb a person. *some how was looking at Marik the entire time*  
  
*Marik* What? I go into another room with Malik so I don't traruamtize anyone. So I'm being good *innocent puppy look*  
  
*Sayian Krys* I'll keep my eye on you  
  
*Marik* I am! I'll be good  
  
*Malik shakes his head, smiling and comforts his hurt yami*  
  
*Barney* It's no fun doing you one at a time  
  
*Heero* That did not sound right at all  
  
*Barney* Let's try doing you all at once *snaps fingers and everyone dissappears, except the bad guys*  
  
*Frieza* So what did you do to them  
  
*Barney* Put them into the televised world, just look at the television  
  
*Everyone that's there looks and see the blank screen*  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
*Barney gets a remote and turns it on to see a channel with the Yugioh cast(the ones in this story) in ancient Egypt. Yami in his Pharaoh outfit, Bakura in his tomb robber outfit and Yugi, Ryou(they were somehow brought out of the items) Malik, Marik in peasent clothes, Seto in his priest outfit, & Joey in the guard outfit*  
  
*A narrative voice* Welcome to the history channel. Today, we look back into Ancient Egypt, where The Great Pharaoh ruled all.  
  
*Yami thinking* What the hell is this? Why am I back in Egypt and why is everyone dress like this?  
  
*The Narrator* Today, we are about to witness a judging. The infamous tomb robber has finally been caught and is facing the Pharaoh  
  
*Bakura thinking* Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this?  
  
*Narrator* The great Pharaoh asks his greatest advisor, the high priest, what to do  
  
*Yami, to Seto* Hey, Seto, What the hell is going on? And where is everyone else?  
  
*Seto, to Yami* I don't know. That dinosaur must have sent us here. It look like were back in Egypt  
  
*Narrator* The citzens voice their opinion to The Morning and Evening Star  
  
*Malik* 'The Moring and Evening Star?'  
  
*Marik* It was a nickname for the Pharaoh back then  
  
*Malik* Oh, what are we supposed to do?  
  
*Narrator to them* Your supposed to say how much you hate the notorious tomb robber by stealing things from you  
  
*Yugi* But he hasn't stolen anything from us in a while, nor do we hate him either  
  
*Narrator* Yes you have to!  
  
*Yugi gets really scared and starts to cry*  
  
*Narrator* Now that's the stuff  
  
*Yami* Yugi! *rushes down to comfort his hurt aibou* shh...shh...my aibou, it's alright, I'm here now  
  
*Narrator* Hey, Pharaoh, Get back on the throne and carry out the order to kill the Tomb Robber!  
  
*Bakura* Why don't you shut the hell up! No one insults another yami when his hikari is down. It's just plain cruel and rude.  
  
*Marik* And against the rules to even think about insulting a yami when his hikari is down  
  
*Narrator* You shut up because I'm the narrator and you do what I say!  
  
*Seto* No, we don't take orders from anyone.  
  
*Joey* That's right  
  
*Barney* This is getting boring. Channel changing time  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
*This time, we see Caterfree in one of those old England princess kind of dresses and Kenshin in a suit of armor, with his sword in hand*  
  
*Kenshin to himself* It's a step up from the dress and bows, that it is  
  
*Caterfree* Why the hell am I in a dress?  
  
*Suddenly, a huge fire-breathing dragon appeared, with Rath on top of it, looking really embarassed*  
  
*Rath* Why the heck am I doing this?  
  
*That annoying narrator is back* This is a fairy tale story where our brave knight defends his true love from the evil villan and his dragon  
  
*Kenshin* But I do not want to fight my friend, that I do not  
  
*Narrator* You will do it and you will like it  
  
*Kenshin, starting to go Battosai* I will not kill my friends, no matter what  
  
*Caterfree* Don't make him do it, it's not right to hurt others  
  
*Barney* Boring! Change  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
*This time, we see Yugimaster01 & Yami Seto in a cheap 70's spy movie*  
  
*Yugimaster01* What the hell are we doing here?  
  
*Yami Seto* Don't look at me, I didn't do anything  
  
*Suddenly, a guy that looked like he was the leader of a Mafia came up to them*  
  
*Mafia leader* Hello, secret agents. At last you arrive  
  
*Yami Seto* What the heck to you want with us?  
  
*Mafia leader* To kill you, but I must know your names before you die  
  
*Yugimaster01* My name is Yugimaster01, member & leader of this edition of special forces  
  
*Mafia leader* And your name sir?  
  
*Yami Seto, like in a James Bond movie* My name is Seto Kaiba....Yami Seto Kaiba  
  
*Mafia Leader* Well then, Mr. Kaiba, prepare to die  
  
*Yami Seto pulls a gun out of no where and starts firing at everyone that comes remotely close to him. Yugimaster01, doing the same*  
  
*Barney* Too much violence, Next!  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
*This time we see a musical concert with Shuichi on stage, Wufei in the back with his drumset, Heero with his guitar, Vegeta at bass, with the return of Ryou on the piano*  
  
*Shuichi* What the......?  
  
*Crowd* Come on! Sing beautiful! Sing!  
  
*Shuichi* uh...alright.......*starts to sing a song(think up a song for him to sing, I'm too lazy)*  
  
*Vegeta, Wufei, Ryou & Heero played along with Shuichi's voice to the song*  
  
*Barney* It's been done. Next!  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
*This time, we see a soap opera setting with Sayian Krys, Trunks, Yami, and a baby Yugi(how he got there, I don't know)  
  
*Trunks* What the hell is going on?  
  
*Sayian Krys* Why the heck am I hold Yugi as a baby? I know he's adorible and all, but.....  
  
*That narrator is back* He's your son  
  
*Everyone present in this scene* NANI!!!!!??????  
  
*Narrator* Yes, for you see, our young miss isn't so innocent after all, especially, with her boyfriend's best friend  
  
*Yami* Okay, this has gone too far, I would never, in all of my immortal life do that to my own sister  
  
*Sayian Krys* I agree, I would never.....!  
  
*Narrator* On the contrary, that just makes it all better. She didn't tell her boyfriend she was having an affair with him while he was away on call in the army for 10 months, enough to have a baby  
  
*Trunks* Since when did I join the army? I'm better off fighting with the Z senshi than with those bunch of weaklings. Puleez...  
  
*Barney* Bet'cha she loves Yami more than Trunks and it goes into a big conflict  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
*We see a chick flick setting with Quatre, Yuki, Lykouleon, Rune, Joey, Malik & Marik*  
  
*That narrator has to die* Welome to 'All the pretty blondes'  
  
*Quatre* Yes, thank you. But why did we end up on a show like this?  
  
*Joey* I dunno, but I think we're not gunna like it  
  
*Lykouleon* I agree, this entire chapter has not been going very well at all  
  
*Yuki* Ya got that right. So stand your ground and prepare for the worst  
  
*Everyone nods in agreement*  
  
*Suddenly, a mob of fan girls come out for blood*  
  
*Fangirl #1* Come on girls, our bishie gods are here  
  
*Marik* Why do I get the feeling that they are not talking about gods up in the heavens?  
  
*Malik* We have to do something? but what?  
  
*Joey* Hey, isn't dis a chick flick?  
  
*Quatre* Yes......why do you ask?  
  
*Joey, in a huddle with the others* All we have to do is dis.....we act out  
  
*Malik* How?  
  
*Joey* Wit you an' your yami!  
  
*Malik & Marik* Huh? Why us?  
  
*Joey* Well, you guys are the only offical coupling here, so dat's it  
  
*Lykouleon* Just be overly romantic...for the public....  
  
*Marik* Dangit  
  
*Fangirls start to get aggitated(not a good thing)*  
  
*Malik, overly dramatic* My dear yami, how I've long awaited to see you again  
  
*Marik, in the same fashion* I could never stay away from you, my light  
  
*Malik, starting some sad eyes and looked away dramitically from his yami* but alas, I cannot stay, my love  
  
*Marik* But, my precious, why do you look so sorrowful on such a joyous occassion?  
  
*Joey, to the others* Wow, they're really into this  
  
*Malik, with fake tears in his eyes* Marik, my love, my horrid stepfather has forced me to marry another, when he knows I love you and you alone  
  
*Yuki* This sounds like one of my novels  
  
*Marik* My love, I do not know why your step father could make you endure such pain, but, come with me. We will live together and forget your life here  
  
*Fangirls* Yeah, go with him. He's your true love  
  
*Malik* I can't, for my stepfather will surely kill you if he found out. He is forcing me to marry the....Anzu  
  
*Quatre* Go Malik, but did you have to choose her?  
  
*Rune* shhh....it's getting good  
  
*Marik* I cannot let that horrible happen upon your beautiful self. You are needed by my side, and I will defeat any one, man or beast, to even try to separate you from me  
  
*Malik* Oh, Marik *has those stars in his eyes for effect of a romantic moment*  
  
*Everyone sighs at the great, tender moment*  
  
*Then, for an even more dramatic moment, Marik kisses Malik tenderly*  
  
*Marik, thinking* Eat your heart out, Pharaoh  
  
*One of the fangirls* That's so beautiful  
  
*Another Fangirl* Kawaii!!!! ^_^  
  
*Another Fangirl* I wish I had a boyfriend like that  
  
*Another Fangirl* Hey, why don't we go get rid of that evil stepfather so that they can be together?  
  
*Rest of the mob* Yeah! *goes off to find the 'stepfather'*  
  
*Yuki* Now that's entertainment.  
  
*Malik* I pray to that poor soul that they think is my 'stepfather'  
  
*Barney* Boring!  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
*This time, we see Goku, Vegeta(they some how have their tails back), Japanda, Sayian Krys, Inuyasha, & Shuichi(in his dog suit again)*  
  
*Narrator(coughcoughbastardcoughcough)* Welcome to Animal Planet  
  
*Inuyasha* Oh, shit!  
  
*Everyone agrees*  
  
*Narrator* We have three monkeys  
  
*Sayians* We're not monkeys! We're Sayians!  
  
*Narrator* A panda  
  
*Japanda is grinding her teeth to prevent evil things from coming out*  
  
*Narrator* And two dogs  
  
*Shuichi* I'm not a dog, I'm a guy in a dog suit!  
  
*Inuyasha* I'm not a dog, I'm a half dog demon! hence the demon part!  
  
*Narrator* And today, we re going to so you how they neature and spay pets  
  
*Everyone* O.O; Oh, shit, get us out of here  
  
*Barney* Hehehehe, Nope!, *he stays here on this station*  
  
*Sayain Krys* Remember what I said about that PG-13 rating!?  
  
*Barney* uuuuhhhhhhh.......nope! *keeps it on the same channel*  
  
*Everyone on this station* AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Someone somehow stole the remote and pushed the exit button to get get everyone out of there*  
  
*Everyone fell with a thump* Ouch.........  
  
*Barney* Who took the remote?  
  
*Everyone looks to see a bunch of people. Names: Duke, Sanosuke, Sesshomaru, & Knives*  
  
*Duke* This monster was fighting unfairly, so we decided to come and help  
  
*The others nodded*  
  
*Barney* You will get back into that television and go with the shows  
  
*A big booming voice* Not so fast....  
  
*Everyone looks skyward who said that*  
  
*The big booming voice* You have done enough to these people  
  
*They see a very big hunk of cheese*  
  
*Special Forces* It's The Big Cheese! The ruler of the world and everything!  
  
*Everyone bows to The Big Cheese*  
  
*The Big Cheese* No need to bow infront of me, but I believe someone was abusing his power  
  
*Everyone looks to Barney and he cringes in fear*  
  
*The Big Cheese* For what you have done to everyone here as well as abused your rights, you are here by sentenced to Hell again, permantly, with some old enemies of mine  
  
*Barney* The Shredder?  
  
*The Big Cheese* You haven't seen the Teeage Mutant Ninga Turtles have you? That's their enemy, not mine. Mine are the Penguins. They are always plotting something against me, but they always fail  
  
*Barney* No, not the Penguins! *gets carried away by massive body guards, screaming all the way*  
  
*Japanda* Those poor guards  
  
*The Big Cheese* Don't worry, they're used to it. By the way, did I hear about a certian sayian's birthday party today?  
  
*Sayian Krys' shyness is starting to show(though sayians are not usually shy)* It's mine, sir  
  
*The Big Cheese* Well come on girl, be happy, it's your birthday! *Confetti & Balloons starts fallling everywhere*  
  
*Sayian Krys has a very big grin on her face*  
  
*Everyone starts to party like there's no tomorrow. Even the most unsocial ones, with some gentle coaxing from their kois(A/N:hehehe, you don't want to know what happened between Heero & Duo ^_^)*  
  
*Everyone dances to the music(Jpop, Avril Lavigne and others)*  
  
*Then, comes cake.(A/N: Very big cake for obvious reasons, either it be alot of people or just the sayians) Half chocolate, half white(for those allergic to chocolate or just don't like it) with ice cream of every flavor imaginable(I like chocolate ^-^)*  
  
*After cake & ice cream, everyone got gifts. Flowers from Kenshin, Quatre, Vash, Yami Seto, Ryou, Lykouleon & Yugi(really kawaii scene too), Jewelery from Trunks, Rune, Heero, Wufei, Bakura,Wolfwood, Malik & Marik. Yami got her a dueling deck full of the best cards(Dark Magician rules!) A copy of Yuki's latest book, A plushie of Trunks from Caterfree, A set of dice from Duke, Dragon Fangs from Inuyasha & Sesshomaru and a ton of other stuff from everyone else*  
  
Thank you all! Happy Birthday and my first year on fanfiction! Yay! Candy, Cookies, Ice cream, and Cake for everyone! ^_^ 


	6. Nose bleeds and mysetoius figuresno more...

Here is Chapter 4. Man, I am sure getting alot of these characters.  
  
*Vegeta* Please, don't jinx it, you never can tell what can or can't happen  
  
*Sayian Krys* What's wrong with that? You lost your sense of adventure?  
  
*Vegeta* I lost that a few chapters back, but just be careful  
  
*Sayian Krys* Aww...Veggie-chan really cares about me! ^_^  
  
*Vegeta* No, not you, I'm worried for everyone else's sanity  
  
*Everyone else* Awwwwww.........  
  
*Vegeta* Oh, shut up, all of you  
  
*Kenshin* He certainly has some issues, that he does  
  
*Duo* So....  
  
*Wufei* Maxwell, if you want to live to see another day, don't you dare say that phrase  
  
*Duo immediatly shuts up, for once*  
  
*Everyone gets into a thinking position to think about what we can do*  
  
*Japanda* We certianly have a lot of people.  
  
*Sayian Krys* Most of which are guys  
  
*Trunks* Most have a lover to each other  
  
*Heero* Five gundam piolets  
  
*Vegeta* Three full sayians and a half sayian  
  
*Yami* Three yamis, three hikaris, a bajillionaire, the dungeon dice monsters creator and Joey  
  
*Yuki* A singer and a novelist.  
  
*Kenshin* A wandering swordsman and a former street fighter  
  
*Kagome* A half demon, a full demon and a school girl from the future  
  
*Wolfwood* Two plants and priest missionary  
  
*Rune* Three dragon knights and a dragon lord  
  
*Caterfree* Three special forces people  
  
*Goku* And a partridge in a pear tree  
  
*Bakura* What the hell is a partridge?  
  
*Ryou* I think is some sort of bird.  
  
*Bakura* Ah.  
  
*Partrigde* SQWACK!  
  
*Yami* I never did like birds  
  
*All Yugioh charaters present started snickering, except Yugi*  
  
*Yugi* I didn't mean to Yami, but Anzu scares me.  
  
*Yami* How do you think I feel? The only one I'm ever going out on a date with again is Yugi, no one else.  
  
*Fangirls sigh and run home with broken dreams*  
  
*Sayian Krys* Wow, and we didn't get to blast them into an oblivion. Darn!  
  
*Goku* But arn't you a fangirl yourself?  
  
*Sayian Krys* Yes, but I am actually under a lot of control with bishies around. I know how to restrain myself.  
  
*Vegeta whispers something to Trunks, making the teen sayian blush and him taking off his jacket*  
  
*Sayian Krys quirks an eyebrow and turns to see Trunks undresing*  
  
*He then took off his black tank top, showing his muscular chest*  
  
*You can see a trail of drool coming from a certian female sayian's mouth =b*  
  
*Vegeta* You can control yourself huh?  
  
*Sayian Krys* That's no fair, your cheating!  
  
*Vegeta* Am I now? *he some how got a hold of Trunks belt, pulled on it to make it all fall down*  
  
*Sayian Krys* O.O *Nose starts bleeding, then with a very big hentai grin* Very nice *faints*  
  
*Trunks, trying to hide his nude self* TOUSAN! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Vegeta* I was trying to prove a point, put your pants back on. God!  
  
*Trunks* YOU'RE THE ONE WHO PULLED MY PANTS DOWN!!!!!!  
  
*Vegeta* You expect me to dress you back again?  
  
*Trunks* NO!!! *he then put his clothes back on and stayed a few good feet from Vegeta for a while. He's trying to revive Sayian Krys*  
  
*Trunks* Krys, come on, say something  
  
*Sayian Krys, whispers, almost inaudibly* very nice, thinking hentai thoughts  
  
*Trunks* Huh?  
  
*Sayian Krys, suddenly full of energy* THE MOST IMPORTANT THINGS IN LIFE!!!!! FAMILY! HONOR! TRADITION! DOUGHNUTS! CHEESE!!! AND ALL THE BISHIONEN A GIRL COULD EVER DREAM OF!!!!!!!  
  
*Yami* -.-; I think she's back to normal  
  
*Quatre* Though most of what she said was important.  
  
*Japanda* What do you mean most? They are all important things in life.  
  
*Yugimaster01* True, too true  
  
*Yami Seto* I thought that was my line  
  
*Yugimaster01* You think it would sound right coming from a guy?  
  
*Yami Seto* This fic is pretty twisted as it is.  
  
*Yugimaster01* I felt like saying it then  
  
*Yami Seto* Better  
  
*Suddenly, a big shadowy figure appears out of nowhere*  
  
*Sayian Krys, wiping her nose from the bleeding* What now? Whatever your selling we're not buying your crap.  
  
*The shadow smirks, then in a very eerie voice* I have not come to sell you anything, you fools. I have come.......  
  
*Everyone one looks on in interest*  
  
*The Shadow* You might say I'm more of a collector.  
  
*Bakura, pouting* He stole that line from me, that was my line.  
  
*The Shadow* But I collect rare items. No, not the Sennen items. Something much more valuable.  
  
*Suddenly, dark ropes shot out of nowhere, grabbing Sayian Krys, Yugi, Ryou, Quatre, Japanda, Shuichi, Caterfree, Yugimaster01, Duo, Kagome & Wufei* Your Females!  
  
*Yugi, Ryou, Quatre, Shuichi, Duo & Wufei* I'M NOT A GIRL!  
  
*The Shadow* How about loved ones?  
  
*Yugi, Ryou, Quatre, Shuichi, Duo & Wufei* ......Okay  
  
*Yami* Let them down now, you monster!  
  
*The Shadow* I don't think so Pharaoh. We might as well keep this bunch. Oh so pretty people  
  
*Yami* We?  
  
*Suddenly, a whole senshi of shadows appeared*  
  
*Other guys look up in surprise*  
  
*All the shadows smirk at the defearted guys on the ground*  
  
*One of the shadows* You have gone to far with your lovable ways. Now, we stop them to do some loving of our own  
  
*Yugimaster01* Now that didn't come out right at all.  
  
*Caterfree* Wait I know that voice! It's......It's......  
  
A cliffhanger! No not really... but who is the mysterious senshi that Caterfree recongizes? Tune in next time for Part 2! 


	7. Not very interesting, but a surprise end...

Here is Spam yet again  
  
*Yami* Do we get to find out who the dark and evil people are?  
  
*Sayian Krys* As a matter of fact.....yes!  
  
*Everyone* So who are they!?  
  
*Sayian Krys* Okay, don't have a hissy fit, Geesh  
  
*Caterfree* The mysterious senshi is......The Sailor Scouts!  
  
*Everyone* The Sailor Scouts!?  
  
*Sayian Krys* What? Besides, we took care of them last chapter during the time of waiting for this chapter to come out. Why do you think it takes so long?  
  
*Vegeta* I thought it was because your lazy?  
  
*Sayian Krys* Don't even go there, Veggie-chan! You were the one who made my nose bleed last chapter  
  
*Vegeta* I would gladly do it again.....  
  
*Trunks* DON'T YOU DARE!!! I'VE BEEN TRAUMITZED ENOUGH!  
  
*Sayian Krys* Poor Trunks-koi!*Glomps the violet haired teen*  
  
*Vegeta* Not much of a show though.....  
  
*Goku* Vegeta, do you always have to talk trash about Trunks? He's your own son  
  
*Vegeta* I trash talk everyone and everything  
  
*Japanda* That's true. That's what makes Vegeta......Vegeta  
  
*Vegeta nods solomnly in agreement*  
  
*Ryou* Now that that's done........what happens now?  
  
*Everyone starts to think*  
  
*Yugi* Hey, I've been wondering Ryou. Throughout this story, you have not said anything to indicate your British. No accent or anything. How come?  
  
*Ryou* You know, I've been wondering the same thing.......infact, why did they give it to me in the first place?  
  
*Bakura* Don't look at me, I'm just his yami, I have nothing to do with it.  
  
*Malik* Yeah, and Ryou isn't even a british name.  
  
*Caterfree* Neither is Bakura  
  
*Sayian Krys* Yami isn't a Egyptian name.  
  
*Joey* Only thing Japanese about me is my Japanese name. Jounochi  
  
*Vegeta* The only people to actually keep their names are Seto, Yugi & Mokuba  
  
*Yami* I didn't get a name until after the duel with Pegasus  
  
*Bakura* I'm not important enough to get a name. Just 'Evil Spirit of the Millenium Ring'  
  
*Ryou* And I got his name.  
  
*Vegeta* I don't even have a last name.  
  
*Trowa* Most of us don't have our true names, just aliases(is that even a word?)  
  
*Yuki* Yuki isn't my real name either.  
  
*Shuichi* What is your real name anyway?  
  
*Yuki* Eiri Uesegi. Don't ask why I don't use that name, too painful a memory.  
  
*Kenshin* People certianly can be dark about things, that they can  
  
*Sayian Krys* Hey Kenshin, why do you always repeat yourself like that? I've always wondered that.  
  
*Kenshin* I am not so sure myself, that I am not. My creator created me like that.  
  
*Sayian Krys* Ah. I still think your 'Oro's are cute though. God, I hate dubbers  
  
*Vegeta* You can say that again. My voice over was the worst. Have you heard my Japanese voice over my Dubbed one?  
  
*Goku* That's cause yours is alot more easily imitadable than the dubbed one. At least you don't sound like a girl.  
  
*Vegeta* hehehehe....Kakarott's Japanese voice sounds like a girl!  
  
*Trunks* Mine makes me sound older than I actually am.  
  
*Sayian Krys* I like your Japanese voice! But I want to hear everyone else's voice in Japanese voices. All I've heard are the DBZ & Gundam Wing ones! I wanna hear Ryou's voice! And Yugi! And everyone elses! *Goes to cry in a corner*  
  
*Trunks suddenly switchs to his Japanese voice(but in english)* Don't worry, Krys-chan, you will hear them eventually.  
  
*Sayian Krys, grinning ear to ear* Very nice, Japanese Trunks  
  
*Japanese Trunks* Oro?  
  
*Kenshin* That it is my line, that it is!  
  
*Japanese Trunks* A-ano....Gomen Nasai Ken-san.  
  
*Kenshin* You are forgiven, that you are  
  
*Japanese Trunks* Arigato.  
  
*Duo* So, what do we do?  
  
*Quatre* Please, not that again. You know that 99.9% of the time we always end up doing something no would expect us to do......  
  
*Duo* Such as......  
  
*Quatre starts thinking the sees Joey, peeing out a window*  
  
*Joey* What? I couldn't find the bathroom.....  
  
*Quatre* I did not want to see that....  
  
*Quatre shakes his head feverly and starts looking around somemore, keeping well away from Joey*  
  
*He then sees Vegeta......wearing glasses and reading a newspaper*  
  
*Quatre* That is a bit better, but......Vegeta with glasses?  
  
*He looked over Vegeta's shoulder to see what he was reading, which happen to be......sayian porn(ewwww....Bad Veggie-chan!)*  
  
*Quatre* I'm going to be tramatized for life after this...  
  
*Japanese Trunks* Join the club.....Can I have my dubbed voice back? I need to talk in English.  
  
*Sayian Krys* I like your Japanese voice as I've said before. Dubbers are evil! Keep up with the Japanese voice!  
  
*Japanese Trunks* Drag.......  
  
*Bakura* Just what we need...more words that make no sense what so ever and yet say a lot of things.......  
  
*During Bakura's speech, Duo fell asleep and had a very.......interesting dream......with him waking up screaming like a little girl*  
  
*Duo* Keep them away! Keep them away!  
  
*Heero* You get off of Duo!......wait.......keep who away?  
  
*Duo* The penguins! They are hurting Cheese-sama!  
  
*Japanda* Calm down Duo! No one is hurting Cheese-sama. He is the greatest master in the world!  
  
*Sayian Krys* Hai! He taught me everything I know from martial arts to properly tourturing a bishionen. Though, in his case, Bishojo.  
  
*Yugi* But I thought it was a special rule that guys are not aloud to hurt girls in any sort of way.  
  
*Lykouleon* That is true. It's like an unspoken rule amongst men not to strike a female.  
  
*Sayian Krys* Is that why you never rebelled against me?  
  
*Vash* That, and we had nothing better to do, so why just sit on our butts and do nothing?  
  
*Caterfree* True.....too true.......  
  
*Goku* You know......we haven't done anything outragously crazy.....  
  
*Malik* Well......there was the happy crack incident  
  
*Seto* You know, he's right....we haven't done anything outragously funny.....except Puppy just now.....  
  
*Joey* Quit callin' me a puppy!  
  
*Sayian Krys* I think so and I haven't tied anyone down to a post and done any real tourture. I've just been nice for the past chapters.  
  
*Yami*........I wanna kitty.....  
  
*Yugi* What does that have to do with anything?  
  
*Yami*.......I hate birds......birds make me perch.........I like kitties.....kitties have soft fur......  
  
*Yugi, a bit confused* Uhh....Yami?.....are you alright?.....  
  
*Suddenly..Yami starts laughing (Sounding a lot like Stitch from Lilo & Stitch) I LIKE FLUFFY!!!!!  
  
*Yugi* O.o; ........You had coffee again, didn't you?  
  
*Yami* Filled with sugar & cream! None of that black coffee, nasty taste!  
  
*Yugi* -.-; .............  
  
*Sayian Krys* Don't tell me we have a hyper Yami on our hands again?  
  
*Yugi* Don't worry, he is just hyper, not sugar high. Sugar high is worse, trust me  
  
*Yami.....now is on the ground.....playing with a ball of string.......which he got from Ra/Kami-sama knows where*  
  
*Ra/Kami-sama* Actually, we don't know either, so don't bother asking us  
  
*Bakura* Whatever.....this is priceless*takes out his all-purpose-use-when- something-that-is-blackmail-material camera(that he borrowed from Ryou)*  
  
*Yugi, thinking to himself* 'I hope Yami doesn't decided to be overly affectionate when he's hyper. Ryou says he has the same problem when his yami's drunk'  
  
*Thought....thunked a little too late* Oooooo.....Pretty Hikari!  
  
*Yugi* What did I do to deserve this?  
  
*Yugi is currently being glomped by a certian tri-haired former pharaoh*  
  
*A camera flash went off from a certian white-haired Tomb Robber*  
  
*Japanda* Hey, can you get Double prints of those, I wanna copy  
  
*Caterfree* I wanna a copy too!  
  
*Sayian Krys* Me too!  
  
*Bakura* Don't worry, you'll get a copy, I'll make hundreds of copies, as soon as I figure out how  
  
*Girls fall over anime style*  
  
*Sayian Krys* uhhh.....just let Ryou do it  
  
*Bakura* Life is good when you have a hikari  
  
*Yami(currently glomping Yugi)* Pretty pretty hikari! Stay with Yami forever and always?  
  
*Yugi* Of course. Besides, its forever and a day.  
  
*Yami* No, me want to stay with hikari forever & always!  
  
*Yugi* Okay, Yami-kun, forever and always.  
  
*Yami is nuzzling Yugi's neck affectionly, Yugi blushing like a red tomato*  
  
*Japanda, Sayian Krys, Caterfree* Awwww!!!!! Kawaiiiii!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Japanda then got an idea, then took Sayian Krys & Caterfree into a huddle, telling them her plan*  
  
*Caterfree* Hey, Bakura, Can I borrow the camera? I wanna take some pictures  
  
*Bakura* If it involves me doing anything that is OOC for me....Forget it!  
  
*Caterfree* Please Bakura-sama? I'll make suer that Yami is really humilated. And Seto too!  
  
*Bakura* Well....since you put it that way......*Hands her the camera*  
  
*Caterfree* Domo arigato Bakura-sama!  
  
*Takes the camera over to Malik & Marik, asking them for a favor, making Malik blush and Marik grin evilly*  
  
*Bakura, to Ryou* She's up to something.  
  
*Ryou* Well, you did give her my all-purpose-use-when-something-that-is- blackmail-material camera  
  
*Bakura* Have you ever thought of abbreivating that?  
  
*Ryou* Just now. I'll call it APUWSTIBMC.  
  
*Bakura* You've got a lot of time on your hands, don't you?  
  
*Ryou* Not while I have you.  
  
*Somewhere a microphone is recording what they are saying, with a video camera as well(curtousy of Malik & Marik(It's their M&MRUTC&WBUAYBVC&M(Malik & Marik's Recording Unit That Can & Will Be Used Against You Video Camera & Mircophone)))*  
  
*Bakura, inching closer to Ryou* So, what would you do if you didn't have me?  
  
*Ryou* I'm not sure. Maybe, I wouldn't be able to...  
  
*Bakura* Wouldn't be able to do what Hikari? THis?  
  
*Bakura leaned in and kissed Ryou lightly on the lips*  
  
*Sayian Krys, Japanda & Caterfree were about to speak but Malik & Marik held them back*  
  
*Then, Bakura deepened the kiss and took Ryou into his arms, making Ryou blush*  
  
*Caterfree, Sayian Krys & Japanda all had on hentai grins, along with Marik, while Malik just blushed*  
  
*Suddenly* You really can make quite a show for the public Tomb Robber  
  
*The Camera turned and faced the Pharaoh, off of his caffeine rush and ready to kick ass*  
  
*Bakura* What's it to you Pharaoh? I can't kiss my hikari in your presence  
  
*Yami* No, but I think that I could do better  
  
*Bakura* Really? Show us what your made of Pharaoh  
  
*Yami* Gladly *Grabs Yugi and kisses him full on the lips*  
  
*Yugi* O.O  
  
*Malik is still rolling the film*  
  
*Bakura* Not bad Pharaoh, but I can do better *closes the little distance between him & Ryou and then frenched him*  
  
*Ryou* O.O  
  
*Yami frenchs Yugi too and slid his exploring hands along Yugi back*  
  
*Yugi gasps then relaxes*  
  
*Bakura kept on frenching Ryou and let his fingers run through Ryou's snowy white hair*  
  
*Yami & Yugi fell to the floor, totally making out*  
  
*So did Bakura & Ryou, only a little tomb robber's hands are a bit hentai- ish(he's going to take Ryou's pants off!)*  
  
*Everyone* O.O;  
  
*Malik stopped rolling the tape*  
  
*Goku* Okay, you've made you point, We want to keep our PG-13 rating here.  
  
*Vegeta* Oh shut up Kakarott!  
  
*Goku* Why Vegeta, you want to lose our rating?  
  
*Vegeta* No, it's just that......I hate having a competion without me included *he kisses Goku full on the lips*  
  
*Goku* O.O *falls over with surprise, then decides this isn't so bad*  
  
*Japanese Trunks* I'm so going to be traumatized for life  
  
*Seto hates not being in a competion, so, he grabs Joey and starts frenching him too*  
  
*It's the same with Yuki(Shuichi) Knives(Legato(he has magically come back from the dead) Heero(Duo), Rath(Lykouleon), Inuyasha(Kagome) Sanosuke(Kenshin) & Marik(Malik)*  
  
*Trowa, looks to Quatre* Might as well *kisses the Arabian boy*  
  
*Same with Vash(Wolfwood),Thatz(Rune(Don't hurt me! I just wanted a coupling!)) Duke(Tristan(who had magically appeared out of no where)) Sesshomaru(Rin(same as Tristan)) Yami Seto(Yugimaster01) Japanese Trunks(Sayian Krys) Japanda(Dogurasu(he is her real boyfriend in life who has magically appeared here)) & Caterfree(Kenji(he is Kenshin's son later on in the series(Acts just as cute as his daddy ^_^)))*  
  
And it ends here, don't worry, no lemons here, not even by special request. It's just a competion, who do you think is going to win? Now if you'll excuse me, got to get back in the competion. And Wufei, don't worry Merian(She's from the manga) comes and gives him a run for his money. Later dayz! 


	8. Merry Christmas!

*Out of Breath* Here is the Christmas edition of Spam.  
  
*Yami* That was some chapter last time  
  
*Sayian Krys* I'm too out of breath to announce the winners. Anyone else want to announce the winners?  
  
*Everyone shakes their heads, they are all out of breath as well*  
  
*Sayian Krys* Fine then, everyone is a winner and we'll leave it at that.  
  
*Bakura* But....  
  
*Sayian Krys* I said leave at that.......I'll make banners for everyone to winning the kissing contest.  
  
*Bakura* Fair enough  
  
*Ryou* What do we do now?  
  
*Duo* I thought that was my line  
  
*Ryou* You looked like you are about to fall over, so I thought I would say your line.  
  
*Duo* Thanks  
  
*Sayian Krys* Well since it is a christmas edition....we do christmas things  
  
*Marik* Such as?  
  
*Sayian Krys* Presents..stocking infront of the fire...tree.....getting drunk off of eggnog  
  
*Bakura....with very evil thoughts of what he could do to Yami* hehehehehehehehehehe  
  
*Yami* Don't even think about Tomb Robber.  
  
*Bakura* How do you know what I'm thinking. Your not pyschic  
  
*Yami* No, but when you laugh like that and looking at me with a mischevious glance, I know 9 times out of 10 your planning to do something to me.  
  
*Yugi* What about that other one time?  
  
*Yami* That was Seto. He stole his blue eyes plushie and gave his blue-eyes hedges a new look.  
  
*Seto* That was you? I'm going to kill you!  
  
*Bakura* How can you kill me? I'm already dead!  
  
*Seto, still on a rampage to get his blue eyes plushie back* GIVE ME BACK MY BLUE EYES!!!!!!  
  
*Bakura then started running for the peed-off CEO*  
  
*Wufei* Now there's something you don't see everyday  
  
*Yami* At least it wasn't me this time.  
  
*Bakura* Don't think your off the hook Pharaoh! Your next as soon as I can get away from the blue-eyes enthusist  
  
*Yami* Damn.  
  
*Yugi* Come on Bakura, have a heart! It's Christmas! You too Seto!  
  
*Seto* Do you really think I believe in that stuff?  
  
*Sayian Krys* I believe!  
  
*Yugi* Me too!  
  
*Marik* Santa-san would not be very happy with you, Seto, for hearing you say that.  
  
*Seto* What makes you think I even care?  
  
*Yugi wanted Seto to beileve in Christmas so he got his yami's attention and told him his idea*  
  
*Yami thought it was a great idea(naturally) and called some others over to help him.*  
  
*Seto was suspicious of the entire ordeal. He then felt suddenly thirsty*  
  
*Ryou* Here Seto, have a glass of water.*(what Seto doesn't know is that the water has been tampered with(curtosy of Bakura) two sleeping pills that will knock him out for three hours for the plan to take action)*  
  
*Seto was suspicious but gladly took the water. Next thing he knew, he was so dizzy, it wasn't funny, then lost consciousness*  
  
*Joey was there in time to catch him before he hit the ground*  
  
*Joey* So what are you guys going to do anyway?  
  
*Sayian Krys* A little Christmas magic!  
  
~*Scene change*~ *Seto's bedroom*~  
  
*Seto* What on Earth am I doing here?  
  
*Suddenly, a ghostly figure appears before him, dressed in white silks with a childlike appearance*  
  
*Seto* Yugi?  
  
*Yugi* I am not Yugi, I am the ghost of Christmas Past!  
  
*Seto* But you look like Yugi?  
  
*Yugi....I mean Ghost of Christmas Past* Just deal with it okay?  
  
*Seto* Whatever......  
  
*Yugi took hold of Seto's hand and they both took to the air, flying through the winter sky...*  
  
*Seto* Why do you have to go through a snow storm?  
  
*Ghost of Christmas Past* It's part of the story.........deal with it!  
  
*They soon landed at a place that was quite familiar to Seto*  
  
*Seto*This...this is the...  
  
*Yugi* The orphanage you grew up in? Yep. Down to the last detail.  
  
*Seto looked around at the deserted room, then saw a little boy in the corner, reading a book.*  
  
*Seto looked over the boy's and saw that the little boy was himself 9 years younger*  
  
*Seto* Hey, that was my favorite book back then. 'Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring.'  
  
*Yugi* Isn't that advanced for an eight year old?  
  
*Seto* I'm more intellegent than most eight year olds back then.  
  
*Yugi sweatdropped* I kinda figured.  
  
*Seto* It was hard back then..living without parents......raising my little brother...  
  
*Yugi* Yes, it does seem very tragic. But there was always a light to your life...  
  
*Seto* Yes...Mokuba......he always could find someway to make me feel better...like I was doing things right......and being a good big brother  
  
*Yugi* You remember what happened to him Seto?  
  
*Seto* No......Have you done anything to Mokuba? If so I will....  
  
*Yugi* Uhhh...nevermind, it's not that important.......next memory.....  
  
~*We enter a grand ballroom, with a lot of fancy shiny things*~  
  
*Seto* I remember this place. It's were our prom had taken place  
  
*Yugi* Yes.....  
  
*Seto* It's also where I met the love of my life....Joey......my puppy  
  
*Yugi* Yep, you met the real Joey on this night.  
  
*Seto* I remember this night. The girl I was with didn't pay much attention to me, but to some other hot dude across the hall.....bitch....  
  
*Yugi* No kidding........  
  
*We turn to see a younger, colder Seto, standing in a corner by himself*  
  
*Joey soon joins him, not really realizing it was already occupied*  
  
*Seto reached out to touch his saddened puppy's face but found his hand went right through his face*  
  
*Yugi* You can't touch anything, this is just a memory. They can't see or hear you....much less touch  
  
*Dream Seto* Hey mutt, realize this spots already taken?  
  
*Dream Joey just heard Dream Seto's voice*  
  
*Dream Joey* Oh, well excuse me, Kaiba if I threaten your territory with my presense.  
  
*Dream Seto scowled at Dream Joey(nothing had clicked for them..........yet ^.^; )  
  
*Dream Seto* Can't you find another place to park your rear?  
  
*Dream Joey* No, if you haven't noticed, all the spots are taken by couples making out...that of which I don't want to be a part of.  
  
*Both boys stayed silent for a little bit, then Joey started to move further away from Seto*  
  
*Dream Seto* You got a problem mutt?  
  
*Dream Joey* No.......  
  
*Dream Seto looked up at what Dream Joey was looking at. It was apparently Joey's date, going for his original date.  
  
*Dream Seto* There's something you don't see everyday......  
  
*Dream Joey* You said it.....  
  
*Dream Joey found it hard to stay away from Dream Seto for long(^-~)  
  
*Dream Seto didn't seem to mind until Dream Joey was pretty close*  
  
*It was by some chance that Yugi(Dream and GoCP) pushed dream Seto into Dream Joey and they locked lips for a few seconds*  
  
*After the few seconds, Dream Joey broke away, blushing, then ran off..*  
  
*Seto* Puppy!  
  
*Yugi* He can't hear you, remember?  
  
*Seto, then started yelling at his younger self* You idiot! Go after him, he could be seriously hurt!  
  
*Yugi* I said it before..  
  
*Seto* I know, this is just a memory, he can't see or hear me at all.  
  
*Yugi* But look.......  
  
*Seto turned to see his younger self walking calmly in the direction his puppy went, only to find him on his knees next to to fountain, crying softly*  
  
*Seto* Puppy.......I'm sorry that I hurt you.....  
  
*Yugi stayed silent and watched the scene play out*  
  
*Dream Seto* Quit your crying mutt.  
  
*Dream Joey looks up at Dream Seto then looked away again.*  
  
*Seto* Puppy.........  
  
*Dream Seto* What is your problem? You act like I just sealed your fate or something.  
  
*Dream Joey* You did.  
  
*Dream Seto looked up surprised*  
  
*Dream Seto* Huh?  
  
*Dream Joey* I had planned to have my first kiss when I really trusted the person I loved. You took my first kiss.  
  
*Dream Seto & Real Seto looked suprised; they hadn't known he was saving his first kiss for someone special.  
  
*Seto* puppy..........  
  
~*we skip ahead to the future, back in Seto's room, but Yugi isn't there anymore.*~  
  
*Seto* What a weird dream...... puppy....please forgive me.......  
  
*Suddenly, a bright flash of light appears and Ryou is standing there, looking angelic like in his white robes and wreath on his white hair*  
  
*Ryou* I am the...  
  
*Seto* Don't tell me..Your the ghost of Christmas Present?  
  
*Ryou* Damn your good. You've heard this story before?  
  
*Seto* Naw...personal experience.  
  
*Ryou* Oh, Anyway, I'm going to show you the errors of your present and how they affect those around you.  
  
*Seto* And do I have to touch your robe or go through a gigantic snow storm?  
  
*Ryou* No because my yami would kill....oh, no.  
  
*Seto* I knew it! It is you Ryou!  
  
*Ryou* Just touch the robe and get this over with.  
  
*Seto grabbed onto the silk of Ryou's robe arm*  
  
*Seto* Hey, is this a silk blend?  
  
*Ryou* I dunno. I just wear it.  
  
*Seto* Nice......  
  
*Ryou* Whatever.....*they are then transported to an old cottage where they see Yugi's grandpa, Yami and Chibi Yugi on a stool*  
  
*Seto* I thought Yugi and his grandpa lived in the game shop?  
  
*Ryou* They did.  
  
*Seto* So why are they living in this old shack?  
  
*Ryou* You see, a truck came one day, repossessing everything in the game shop. Everything except the Sennen Puzzle which Yugi refused to give up 'cause of his relationship with his yami. You weren't there to help, so they had to move into this 'shack' as you so lovingly put it. Barely getting by with rent, Yugi grew weaker and weaker without medical treatment. Yami was really worried about him, so was Grandpa. It came later that he was diagnosed with cancer and is lossing his ability to walk and is shrinking by the day, barely the size of a small child.(S.K: I'm about ready to cry here. o.o, Yugi-kun!) He can't even walk properly without his crutch or Yami's help.  
  
*Seto* But how did this happen? Yugi was perfectly healthy the last time I saw him. There is no way he could develop cancer. Don't they have a cure for it!? Yugi will live, won't he?  
  
*Ryou closed his eyes and he suddenly became paler than usual* I see a doused fire, darkness fills this memory. But I see no Yugi in the small chair by the fire place. I also see Yami, carrying flowers, as well as the Sennen Puzzle in his arms, with a dark and sorrowed aura around him. He is walking towards a hill where a head stones layes. Engraved on the stone is engraved the name.....  
  
*Seto* Stop! I don't want to hear anymore! Can't you take me away from this place? Some place with a more lighter mood?  
  
*Ryou* As you wish *Ryou closed his eyes again, Seto clinging onto his robe and they are transported to the Spam Universe*  
  
*Seto* This is the place you consider that has a lighter mood?  
  
*Ryou* Just deal with it.  
  
*Seto turns to see Joey and the others, playing christmas games, Bakura getting Marik drunk off of eggnog, Yuki & Shuichi getting caught under the mistletoe(Kawaii!), the sayians and Gundam pilots putting up a christmas tree, Japanda, Caterfree, Yugimaster01 and Kenshin wrapping presents, and Duke setting up a christmas kareoke machine(heheheheheheheh)*  
  
*Duke* Kareoke Time!  
  
*Everyone* YAY!  
  
*Duke* So who wants to go first?  
  
*Goku* I will!  
  
*Goku took the mic from Duke and began his christmas tune* Jingle Bells, Veggie smells, like a rotten egg!  
  
*Vegeta* What!?  
  
*Goku* Uh oh! My turn's over! *Goku runs off somewhere to hide from Vegeta*  
  
*Vegeta* Kakarott!! Get back here!  
  
*Everyone laughs as Goku runs and Vegeta chases*  
  
*Joey* My turn! *takes mic* Silver Bells, Tristan Smells! It's Christmas Time and he's stinky.  
  
*Tristan* Joey you are so dead! *Chases after him like vegeta is currently chasing Goku*  
  
*Everyone has a good laugh at that*  
  
*Duke* Anyone else want to give it a try?  
  
*Caterfree* I will! *Takes mic* Rockin' around the Christmas tree! Have a happy holiday! Chibis are playing merrily! In that new old-fashioned way! You might get a sentimental feeling when you hear, Joey singin' "Lets be jolly," "Deck the halls with holly."  
  
*Everyone starts clapping and having a lot of fun*  
  
*Caterfree*hehe Domo Arigato! Aishteru Kenji-kun! You too Ken-san!  
  
*Both Father & Son promptly blushed, causing everyone around them to giggle*  
  
*Duke* Who's next?  
  
*Rath* ME! *takes mic* Fill the school with gasoline fa la la la la, la la la la! Light a match and watch it gleam fa la la la la, la la la la! Arne't you glad you played with matches? fa la la la la, la la la la! Watch it all go down in ashes, Fa la la la la, la la la LA!  
  
*Everyone clapped excitedly from that last song*  
  
*Duke* Next?  
  
*Bakura* My turn! *Takes mic* Joy to the world! The Pharaoh's dead! I barbacued his head! And what happened to the body? I flushed it down the potty! and round and round it goes! and round and round it goes! And Round and round, and round it goes!  
  
*There wan't anyone in that room that didn't have a smile on their face or was rolling on the floor with laughter*  
  
*Even Seto couldn't help but laugh* Yami would be so pissed at him if he heard that! hahahahahaha!  
  
*Ryou, softly* Yes, he would.....  
  
*Seto* Ryou, come on, you had to think it was funny. Even a little bit?  
  
*Ryou* Yes, but I'm afraid I can't stay much longer.....  
  
*Seto turned to the white haired, gasping* Ryou!? What's happened to you?  
  
*Ryou's white hair was a dead ghost white, as well as his skin and his tender teenage body had wrinkles upon wrinkles* I can't stay here much longer Seto. I am aging too quickly..I must leave you now......  
  
*Seto* Ryou! Wait! Maybe I can help you!  
  
*Ryou* I'm afraid you can't, I can't stay here a moment longer, goodbye Seto  
  
*Ryou then vanished into darkness, leaving Seto alone being surrounded by vicious fog, making him cough.*  
  
*Suddenly, a dark and mysterious, cloaked figure walked up to Seto*  
  
*Seto* Malik? Please tell me that's you  
  
*The figure shook it's head no*  
  
*Seto* You mean.... your the real Ghost of Christmas yet to come?  
  
*The figure nodded*  
  
*Seto* Well, show me what your going to show me  
  
*The figure pointed and an image came flying towards them. It was KaibaCorp, looking dark and gloomy.  
  
*Seto* My company? What's happened to it?  
  
*We see an older image of Mokuba, hair tied back and wearing jeans and a thick sweater.*  
  
*Older Mokuba* Nii-sama? How could you? KaibaCorp has gone down the tube without you. I'm stressed with running the company, not being able to see my own family. Nii-sama........  
  
*Seto* Spirit? What has happened here? Why has KaibaCorp been turned into this? And what happened to Mokuba? And....what happened to me?  
  
*The figure pointed and another image came flying towards them, this time Yami has taken it's place. He's holding the Sennen puzzle and a crutch in his arms, crying.*  
  
*Seto*Oh no, don't tell me. That's........  
  
*The figure nodded and pointed a finger, pointing at Yami*  
  
*Dream Yami* Aibou........Yugi.......I...I'm not really sure what to say..........I brought you our puzzle....The one you spent so many years trying to solve? And I brought your crutch, even though you might not need it in the afterlife.(S.K.: I'm almost in tears writing this!*Sniffle*) This is really hard for me to do this Yugi-koi.......I just never thought you'd leave........*sniff* No I didn't just sniffle, Pharaohs don't cry.......  
  
*Seto couldn't watch anymore, so he turned his head and saw another grave stone head. This one was darker and lonlier than Yugi's. When he saw the name, he nearly fell over with fear and shock* This...this can't be!!  
  
*The tomb stone said 'Here lies Seto Kaiba. Born October 25, 1986, died March 3, 2006 at age 19 from being shot in the back by an unidentified suspect over a matter of 10 billion dollars'*  
  
*Seto* I'm.....I'm dead!?  
  
*The figure, now behind Seto, nodded silently*  
  
*Seto* Spirit, is there anything I can do to prevent this from happening?  
  
*The figure pointed to the grave*  
  
*Seto* I know that will happen someday, but I didn't want to be shot in the back. And I want Yugi to live out his life as well...not to die of cancer. As much as I despise Yami, he doesn't deserve that kind of pain....Is there anything that I can do?  
  
*The figure speaks for the first time* There is..you must believe in christmas.......  
  
*Seto* I will! I'll believe it! I'll believe in Christmas!  
  
*Suddenly, Seto is transported back into to Spam Universe, in the real reality*  
  
*Bakura* Now that was a cool movie!  
  
*Seto* Huh? *he looks behind him to see the television turned off. He then saw Sayian Krys with the remote in her hand that the evil fiend had used a chapter or two back* You did this?  
  
*Sayian Krys* Yeah, it was all part of mine and Yugi's plan. We both wanted you to believe in christmas so we decided that "A Christmas Carol" would be best suited. Besides, I wanted to see what your past life was like. That was so frickin' cool!  
  
*Seto* Well, are Yugi and Ryou alright? and if the Ghost of Christmas yet to come isn't Malik, who is it?  
  
*Sayian Krys* Glad you asked. Yugi and Ryou really are okay and the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come is......Mistress Black Sabre!  
  
*Cast* Mistress Black Sabre!?  
  
*The cloaked figure then revealed herself as Mistress Black Sabre* Yep! Hi!  
  
*Sayian Krys* Mistress Black Sabre is a member of a message board I go to and am working part time on story for. She loves Yugioh as much as I do and is a permanent guest torturer of Spam  
  
*YGO cast* Oh no.......  
  
*Mistress Black Sabre* YAY! ^-^  
  
*Duke* Kareoke time!  
  
*Everyone* YAY!!!!!!  
  
*Duke* Who wan't to go first?  
  
*Goku* I will!  
  
*Seto* Uhhh...Goku I don't think that's such a good idea  
  
*but Goku went up there anyway....* Jingle Bells Veggie smells, like a rotten egg!  
  
*Vegeta* Kakarott!!!!!  
  
*Seto* I told him so.......*but couldn't help but laugh as Goku got chased by Vegeta, who has a current thought of 'Must Kill KAKAROTT!!!!!!'  
  
heheheheheheheheheh.....Poor Goku-san. Sorry for the long wait..but I couldn't come up with anything for Halloween or Thanksgiving and a very special Spam welcome to Mistress Black Sabre! Our newest recucit! 


End file.
